


Suns Apart, Stars in our Hearts

by uwu_yeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Descriptions of baekhyuns beauty bc hes beautiful, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Prince Baekhyun, Princes, Romance, Royalty, Soft Park Chanyeol, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Whipped Park Chanyeol, Wholesome, baek the runaway prince, baekhyun's kinda stubborn idk why i keep writing him like this, chanyeol's really nice, fantasy-ish, fluffs, prince chanyeol, rebellious baekhyun, slower-ish burn, softies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwu_yeol/pseuds/uwu_yeol
Summary: ~Astra is beautiful, only if you look in the right places.~ The saying had been passed down through generations and Prince Baekhyun believed it wholeheartedly. The hidden areas within his corrupt kingdom were the only places of beauty in his world.But to prove him otherwise is the adventurous Prince Chanyeol from a kingdom far away. And his goal? To show the disheartened prince that beauty lies beyond the secluded borders in his kingdom. And how beauty is closer than it seems.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 122
Kudos: 53





	1. The Runaway and the Adventurer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome. Another chaptered fic woohoo! This fic is something I have been thinking about for a while, but I never came around to writing until now. I usually have a plan for my stories, but this one I just decided to write as I go along. It may not be perfect, and I might tweak things here and there, but I'm just really excited to write something different and step out of my comfort zone. Chapters will be posted somewhat frequently, depending on my creativity flow lol so I hope you stick around. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy- leave me a comment if you like it, if you have questions, or if you just wanna talk about stuff :))  
> love always,  
> uwu_yeol

The streets were lined with little lanterns, the soft flames flickering and casting shadows across the young prince’s face. A prince that hated his kingdom. Hated his family, and his castle that locked him in and suffocated him. A prince, who in short, hated himself the most. 

Which is why Baekhyun liked to escape. He’d dress up like a commoner, heading into the city and getting lost in the lights, markets, and people. The people he wished he could be. He wished he could live freely and happily, worry about problems like taking care of the farm or having enough money for food the next day. Which is also why he pretended he was them. He’d walk the streets looking over his shoulder and scowling at the distant castle that peered over the town. He’d drink with strangers and wake up with different ones the next day. And to him, that’s as good as life was going to get. 

The prince shuffled down the street, his dark cloak making him uncomfortably hot in the humidity of August. He pulled his hood over his eyes. He hated this kingdom. Yet, how could he know of anything better than the hell that his parents had spread to their people? These poor people who deserve better lives, and yet, Baekhyun could do nothing. He could just watch and pretend he understood. But, in reality, he wanted to run. Escape to a place outside of this one, find someplace new, hoping nobody would come looking for him. It’s not like he’s ever left this kingdom before, so anywhere seems better than here. 

He’s done it all, but no matter what, there was no way to escape this kingdom. He’d be found and he’d be thrown over the shoulder of some palace guard before being tossed into the throne room, where his parents looked at him with disappointment. But he needed to leave. He can’t be a puppet or a pretty face. He had to be a human; a normal person with normal problems. And he needed to get banished from that damned castle.

He’d run away a few full moons ago. It was exhilarating, but he’d faced a terrible punishment after being found. He had even tried to renounce his title as a prince, but the entire castle laughed at his foolishness.

But this time, he has the best plan: eloping. With a commoner. A male commoner, to be specific.

He’d be banished for sure, and he could live peacefully in a cottage residing next to a waterfall, enjoying life and cursing his parents. 

And so the young prince runs. He sprints through alleys and hopes for a new beginning, the famous blanket of stars watching over him in joy. He takes turns and follows the push of wind that is guiding him to where he needs to go. He’s pushed aside by other commoners, treated like scum, and he loves the feeling. No more rich velvet robes and crystal embedded crowns. No more pointed glares and chuckles filled with pity. He is Byun Baekhyun, Prince of Light, and he’d like to be banished.

☆☆☆

Chanyeol stepped out of his carriage, his deep green robes drifting over the ground, and took a deep breath of fresh air. Astra. The Kingdom of Stars. Even the city’s lanterns glittered like the stars in the sky. How beautiful.

Chanyeol had always wanted to visit another kingdom alone. To get lost in another city, meet subjects of another kingdom, and bask in the beauty of freedom. And he was granted just that. His parents, the rulers of Solarys, the Kingdom of the Sun, had allowed their dear son to explore. _Any kingdom, Chanyeol-ah. You can explore whichever you want._ And he had chosen Astra. Because the stars were brighter there, the people were more beautiful, and the culture was alluring. 

He waved goodbye to the coachman, before turning around and stepping into the city. He pulled a hood over his head and proceeded down an alleyway. A skip in his step, a thundering of his heartbeat. Happiness was the deep sea, and Chanyeol was the sunset, following after it until he’d sink into his own reflection.


	2. Misunderstood and Misunderstanding

A few steps through the alleyways, and Chanyeol’s breath is stolen by the wind. The marketplace was bustling with commoners purchasing fruits, jewelry, books, and further. And yet still, with all the lights surrounding him, the stars up above seemed to be glittering the brightest. He stops at a little market stand, watching the vendor string little celestial shaped beads and gems onto a thin, silver chain. Chanyeol purchased the thin chain after one look, the silver stars resembling what resided above: delicate yet powerful in its own way.

The vendor smiles as she hands the young prince the chain. “Anything else?”

Chanyeol glances at the array of jewelry. “The stars are beautiful.”

She smiles warmly. “Yes. It’s a wonder, isn’t it?” 

The prince nods, his fingers drifting over the many chains laid out on the table. 

“Do you have anything with the sun?”

She nods her head, bending down and digging through her satchel, eventually pulling out a bag full of bracelets, similar to the one he had just bought. She pulls them out of the bag and holds a few up, showing the small charms hanging off of them. 

“Mostly everything in Astra has something to do with stars, but we still incorporate other things,” she explains, pulling out one specific chain. It’s simple, really. Just a silver sun and a four-pointed star attached to the chain. But Chanyeol finds it exquisite. So, he buys it, making the vendor chuckle again, before waving the elderly lady off and wishing her a lovely night.

☆☆☆

Baekhyun is lost. He has no recollection of how many turns he had taken, or how many alleys he had passed through. But now he’s in some marketplace bustling with people, forcing him to push past others to get around. There’s many people walking about, not minding him any attention, making him feel even more insignificant. He shoves past people, trying to find a way out. Baekhyun feels the bodies around him closing in and he can’t breathe right. Shutting his eyes, the young prince attempts to scramble away from the scene. As he’s doing so, he’s forcibly shoved down, his back hitting the ground, making him wince.    
  


“Oh my gosh! I apologize, I didn’t mean to hurt you!” a deep voice and a large hand intervenes, pulling him up and out of his position. Baekhyun brushes off the dirt from his cloak and fixes his hood before looking at the person in front of him. Green robes and a face concealed by a hood similar to his own.

The large hand that pulled him up is now pulling him aside from the busy streets and into another alley. Good. Away from that blasted market.

The mysterious man speaks again. “Again, I apologize for pushing you, that was not my intention.”

Baekhyun tilts his head. The stranger sounds young, maybe around his age? Possibly. And he's male. And judging by his plain and terrible clothing choice, possibly a commoner. Perfect.

“Hello? Can you hear me?” the man says again. He waves his hand in front of Baekhyun’s face, causing his hood to shift a bit and reveal plush lips.

Baekhyun crosses his arms across his chest. Here goes the last of his dignity. “This may be the most foolish thing I have done, but…” Baekhyun pulls off his hood. “I am your prince, my fellow Astraen subject, and I wish to wed you.”

The stranger says nothing. But he does reveal his face, his hood pushes off as well. Red hair, streaks of oranges threaded in between. A little too fiery to be a part of Astra, in Baekhyun’s opinion. But the expression on said commoner’s face is anything but what the Star Prince expects. He’d think of shock, bewilderment, and maybe awestruck, but not this. This is something like...acknowledgement? A smile is gracing the commoner’s face as he stares at the prince, making Baekhyun uncomfortable. Is he going to deny his Prince’s command?

☆☆☆

Chanyeol was walking briskly through the streets, trying to avoid getting pushed, when he regrettably pushes down a person, making him panic. After apologizing profusely and pulling the person aside, he’s met with the oddest words ever spoken to him:

“This may be the most foolish thing I have done, but…” The person pulls off his hood. “I am your prince, my fellow Astraen subject, and I wish to wed you.”

Chanyeol grins, as he pulls his own hood off. His smile only brightens as he finds the Astraen Prince looking perplexed. Byun Baekhyun. Oh, yes. Chanyeol remembers him. Prince Baekhyun of the Stars, Lightbestower, and the most reckless royal he’s heard of.

“Excuse me, I am your prince. I don’t deserve to be ignored by a mere commoner,” Baekhyun says, scowling. 

Chanyeol laughs. “I don’t have to listen to your command, Prince Baekhyun. I’m not part of your kingdom.”

Baekhyun tilts his head. This stranger seems more familiar than he thought initially. “Do I know you?”

Chanyeol shrugs. “Solarys? Ever heard of it? I’m Park Chanyeol, Prince of Fire.”

Baekhyun’s jaw drops. 

“P-Prince of Fire?” Baekhyun stutters, eyes unfocused and complexion confused. 

Chanyeol holds up a hand, waving. “That’s me.”

Baekhyun gulps. “You mean to tell me that...that I just asked another prince to marry me?”

The tall prince chuckles. “It’s alright, Your Highness, I’m not offended or anything. Quite the opposite, actually.”

Baekhyun furrows his eyebrows, letting the taller continue.

“I’m just visiting, you see. But not in an official way. I’m just here to see the stars, which may I add, are definitely more mesmerizing than the stories I’ve heard.”

Baekhyun smiles. That’s what he’d like to hear about his kingdom. Not the crude accusations about the government and the royal family. 

“But, I’m even more surprised to be meeting the Prince of Light in another one of his schemes.”

The smile drops. “What?”

The red-haired man takes a step closer. “I’m certain that you’re aware of your otherwise dreadful reputation, right?”

Baekhyun scowls but lets the man continue.

“You see, we’ve all heard about you, Your Highness. You and your ploys to rebel. Quite impressive, what you’ve pulled off without getting punished.” Another step in his direction.

Baekhyun stills. He’s already backed up against the wall, the taller staring down at him with a smug expression. “We?”

“Other kingdoms. Though we’ve never met you, we hear things.”

Baekhyun crosses his arms across his chest. “And you believe everything you hear?”

The tall man smirks. “I’m not wrong, am I?”

Baekhyun shrugs. “In a way, you are. But, I don’t do this to rebel. There is a reason behind everything, Prince Chanyeol of Solarys, and it would be difficult for someone like you to understand, seeing that you are easily swayed by the rumors of others.” Baekhyun blows on the bangs that cover his eyes. “However, you need not listen to the empty lies about me or my kingdom. Astra is beautiful, but only if you look in the right places.”

And with that, the Light Prince slips his hood over his silky white hair and walks deeper into the alleyway, chasing the never ending darkness that follows.

☆☆☆

Chanyeol watches as the mesmerising man hurries away, letting his words sink in.  _ Astra is beautiful, but only if you look in the right places. _ Where are these places this prince speaks of?

Chanyeol contemplates this as he, on a whim, starts following the other royal deep into the streets. 

☆☆☆

Baekhyun wanders into the darkness; no direction guiding him. The streets get darker as he ventures further, and the prince finds solitude in this. His encounter with the Fire Prince just moments before is mulling over his mind as he tries to make sense of it. Since when do people visit Astra to see its beauty? It's unheard of. Only true Astraens are aware of the small beauties of the kingdom; the beauties that are secluded and hidden from the royal family's corruption. Baekhyun himself had discovered many of these places on his nightly escapades, choosing to keep them a secret so that only he can visit them.

As the Light Prince continues to turn down the narrow passages, he feels someone looking behind him. It could be a royal guard. Or a bounty hunter. Or just a stalker. Without looking back, he takes a sharp turn and stops shortly after, catching his stalker off-guard and pinning the stranger against the cold, stone wall. He fishes his silver dagger out of his boot and presses it into the stranger’s neck.

“What are your intentions?” the prince hisses, applying slight pressure on the skin, the blade pushing deeper.

The stranger takes his hood off again, revealing the Fire Prince yet again.

Baekhyun leans back a little but keeps the weapon on the man’s neck. “What do you want?” he quips sternly.

The tall man trembles as he raises his arms in defeat. “I’m not here to hurt you, Your Highness. I’m here to strike a deal with you.”

A tilt of the head. “And what deal is this, may I ask?”

“An exchange of favors.”

“Go on.”

“I’ll help you escape this lovely kingdom if you first show me the places you find most beautiful.”

Baekhyun scoffs, stepping ever closer and tilting his head up higher. “You’re suggesting that I waste my time with you, time that I could use getting the hell away from this damned place?”

Chanyeol’s red hair ruffles in the breeze that drifts by. “You are not certain you will escape, princeling. But I am certain I can help you do it right. Without getting caught.”

Baekhyun considers it for a minute. The idea of freedom has him sold. “All I have to do is show you around, right?”

Chanyeol nods, placing his hands on the dagger’s hilt that Baekhyun’s clutching, attempting to force it away from his throat. But Baekhyun’s hold on the weapon is strong and unrelenting.

“Watch it, Prince of Fire. This is  _ my  _ kingdom. One action out of step and I’ll slit your throat.”

Chanyeol stiffens. “Understood.” He holds out his hand. “Do we have an accord?”

Astra’s hidden beauty in exchange for freedom. Baekhyun could do that. All he wants is to leave this place. If this prince knows how to enter, he definitely knows the exit. Baekhyun looks at the large palm before huffing slightly and clasping it in a firm grip. 

“We do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello hey what's up?  
> today we have the first meeting of the two princes. one misunderstood and one misunderstanding. will baekhyun keep his promise? will chanyeol help the other escape? idkkkkk we'll have to see lol
> 
> anyways, thanks for keeping up w/ these two- this is gonna be a long and thought out fic...which is why im taking my time with it and writing as much as i can :))


	3. Night Sky and Sunrise

Guiding a foreign prince through the woods wasn’t something Baekhyun was particularly familiar with. His conversational skills were lacking, and anything he’d "learned" in the palace was useless because he’d be half asleep through all his lessons. He had no siblings, no friends, no admirers. Loneliness was a regular, almost welcomed, feeling in Baekhyun’s life. And he’d never felt anything but.

As they walk deeper into the woods, Baekhyun realizes how brash his decision was. These places that he plans to show the Fire Prince are special to him and revealing them makes them secrets no longer. He considers lying to the prince and showing him more popular places in the kingdom, but he realizes that Chanyeol is determined to understand the beauty of this place. And in order for Baekhyun to show real beauty, he needs to find the most unknown places.

“We’re almost there,” Baekhyun whispers to the trees.

Chanyeol looks up from where he’s staring at the ground and sees a clearing that they’re about to approach. 

When they reach it, his breath hitches. 

“Oh my gosh…” he mutters and his eyes widen as he takes in the view. It’s miles and miles of stars and nothing else. Baekhyun had purposely guided them away from the city lights and onto a cliff above the fields, where no light pollution could get in the way of the glittering sky.

Streaks of purples and blues painted the sky, millions of stars scattered about. The sky was dark, only illuminated by the almost full moon, residing in the corner, as if watching over the shining balls of light. Chanyeol forgot to breathe.

“ _ This _ is Astra, Fire Prince.”

☆☆☆

Baekhyun insisted that they sleep on the clearing for the night, the small amount of flat space enough for the two of them to curl up and fall into a slumber. He even said that the view is prettier when it’s day, but Chanyeol doesn’t believe anything could beat the night sky. Nevertheless, it still is Chanyeol’s first night of freedom and he couldn’t be happier. 

  
  


When Baekhyun wakes up first, the sun hasn’t risen yet. He wants to wake the other up at the perfect timing, so he chooses to watch the Fire Prince sleep. His eyes are squeezed shut and his red hair frames his face. And it seems that warmth, most likely from his kingdom, radiates off of him effortlessly. Baekhyun wonders if he'd ever feel such warmth up close.

As he continues to ponder, he doesn't notice Chanyeol stirring until the taller has already sit up. 

"You're up in time for the sunrise, Prince," Baekhyun says as he looks at the light peeking out from above the trees. The sun's rays streak out in golden ribbons, hitting the field of violet flowers residing below the cliff they're situated on. 

Chanyeol's mouth hangs open as he takes in the scene. Now, the sun in Solarys is incomparable to this, as it's more warmer and larger and famous. But this. This is the most breathtaking way to watch the sun rise. The mist from the morning hangs low over the tops of the evergreen trees in the distance. And the flowers: rows and rows of lavender, the deep purples covered in the golden blanket of the sun rays. 

“Good morning,” Baekhyun says, nudging Chanyeol’s side playfully and making the other jolt from the contact. He didn’t even notice Baekhyun’s presence.

“Good morning, princeling. Sleep well?”

Baekhyun scoffs as he picks himself off the ground and brushes the dirt off his cloak. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that? You’re the guest here.” He holds a hand out and Chanyeol takes it, allowing himself to be hoisted up.

“Just courtesy.” He looks at the flowers that run for miles and miles. “Can we walk through it?”

Baekhyun nods and leads them down a path on the side of the cliff. Once they reach the ground once more, Chanyeol’s faced with the lovely and entrancing scent of lavender. He pushes through purple, letting his hands dance upon the flowers. Baekhyun watches with amusement. When he catches up to the taller, he’s out of breath. Damn those long legs.    
  
Chanyeol turns around, spinning the stem of a lavender between his thumb and forefinger. He leans closer to the smaller and pushes the stem above his ear, letting it rest in the crook between his ear and his temple. The purple and green of the plant stand out against the Light Prince’s white lockes. 

“Where to next?” Chanyeol wonders out loud, hoping the smaller didn’t notice him staring. Even if he did, Baekhyun doesn’t say anything, opting to walk in front of him and lead the way to their next destination, the little lavender flopping beside his ear each time he took a step. 

  
  


☆☆☆

Baekhyun makes Chanyeol put his hood on as they both hurry down into city streets in the early hours of the morning, hoping nobody would notice them. Baekhyun pushes the taller to turn right and stops them before a small eatery. 

“Some of the best food in all the land is here,” Baekhyun whispers and leads them to the furthest table from the door. 

“Is this considered one of our stops?” Chanyeol asks as he gets seated on the ground, making sure his knees don’t hit the low table clumsily. But of course they do, making the Light Prince snicker and roll his eyes.

Baekhyun hums, before signalling an old woman over, who lights up at the sight of Baekhyun. Chanyeol tilts his head at the action because Baekhyun’s face is still covered by the hood.

Baekhyun quietly mutters something to the old lady, who smiles even wider before disappearing into the makeshift kitchen in the back.

“Does she know you?”

Baekhyun nods. “She knows that I belong to the palace in some way. She doesn’t know I’m the prince. No one here really does.”

Chanyeol’s brows furrow at that. “They don’t? Then why do you keep your hood on?”

“It makes me feel less exposed, even if no one knows who I am.”

Chanyeol frowns at that. If he left his palace, people would be swarming him with love letters and showering him with gifts. He honestly loves it. And he pities Baekhyun a little. Not being able to grow up with a loving family and attention...he couldn’t even imagine what it’s like. Chanyeol is put out of his reverie when two large bowls are placed in front of him. It’s filled with glass noodles and a colorful assortment of vegetables, all making Chanyeol’s mouth water. 

Baekhyun smiles a little at the foreigner’s face. “See? A beautiful sight to see.” 

Chanyeol grins before digging in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!! Hope this year brings you love, success, and happiness ♡


	4. Careless and Caring

“The next thing I plan to show you is something that will take a few days to happen, so we have to wait.”

Chanyeol cocks his head as he tries to keep up with Baekhyun, who’s hurriedly leading them elsewhere. “What do you mean?”

Baekhyun looks back. “Celeste Celebration. The festival of stars, skies, planets, and light.”

Chanyeol whistles lowly. “Pretty big deal around here, huh?”

He nods. “You coincidently visited around the right time. It’s the most auspicious day of the year, signalling the end of the summer and commencing autumn. You’re supposed to spend it with loved ones, eating traditional sweets and such, but clearly I have no one. But it’s still enjoyable, even if you’re alone.” Baekhyun pushes the doors open into what looks like a run-down inn. He books two rooms and pays up front.

“We’re staying here?” Chanyeol asks, following the other as they walk down the hallways to find their rooms.

“It’s the closest to privacy you can get. Here.” he hands Chanyeol a key. “Your room’s right across from mine. The festival starts two days from now. So, you can wander about freely for that time.”

“And you?”

Baekhyun smiles bitterly. “And I? I have to hide.” And then he slips behind his room door and firmly closes it shut.

Chanyeol frowns.

☆☆☆

Chanyeol spent the rest of the day scoping out the area. There was a waterfall near the inn and every few moments or so, a light mist would land on his cheeks, making him scrunch his nose and chuckle. The inn itself was resided on a hill and Chanyeol was able to see a large portion of the city, the orange lights from the stores glowing warmly and making the ambiance welcoming. 

Chanyeol pondered a lot when he was bored. It would be about the most obscure things, his mind famous in Solarys for coming up with odd stories and silly solutions to problems. But now, as Chanyeol watched the town beneath him bustle with life, his mind was only occupied with the young prince who had shut himself in and away from his own people. He wondered why. And he pitied the people for having such careless rulers, the Prince of Light included. He showed no interest in helping his subjects; only choosing to run away from his problems than stand up and solve them. 

The Fire Prince unconsciously frowns as he thinks this, knowing that he would never give up on his family, kingdom, or people in any given situation. How does Baekhyun do it? How can he not care? 

And Chanyeol comes to the final conclusion: Byun Baekhyun has a heart of stone. No, he has no heart at all.

☆☆☆

Being locked inside a room was something that Baekhyun was used to. It’s how he spent most of his childhood after being especially reckless and stupid. But that doesn’t mean he likes it. He wondered whether his parents cared that he was missing. Whether they were worried about his absence, or glad he’s finally out of the kingdom. He’d understand the latter; he’s useless anyways. Baekhyun sighs as he stares out the window, wondering if maybe,  _ just maybe _ , he had faced love from his supposed ‘loved ones’. What would he be like?

He fiddles with his fingers as he contemplates this, not noticing the gentle knocking on his door, until he hears a low voice calling his name.

“Prince Baekhyun? Are you in there?”

Baekhyun swings open the door. “Where else would I go?” he says crossly, lifting his head to meet the Fire Prince’s eyes.

Chanyeol frowns for a moment before grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room.

“Excuse me! I need to stay inside!”

Chanyeol’s grip is unrelenting. “I know there’s more you can show me. We still have a few days before the full moon, so the festival can wait.”

Baekhyun halts, making the other stop as well. His cloak billows around his ankles. “Chanyeol, I can’t. I just want to stay indoors.”

“Your Highness, I only want the best experience. It’s also better if you come with me. I mean, what if I get lost?”

The Light Prince scoffs at the stupid excuse. “You can’t have me believe that.”

Chanyeol’s eyes turn sad. “ _ Please? _ ”

Baekhyun decides that he does not like that look on the other. So, he reluctantly agrees, allowing the taller to drag him into the city streets, concealing their faces haphazardly and wandering through the streets with glee.

☆☆☆

They’re seated on a bench, perfect fit for just the two of them, when a stray cat comes to nuzzle Baekhyun’s calf. He picks it up and holds it up to the sky, allowing the cat to stretch its limbs. Chanyeol coos at the feline, and takes it in his arms, cradling it and talking in a high-pitched baby voice in order to communicate with it. Baekhyun tries to hide his smile.

“It doesn’t understand you.”

Chanyeol shrugs, “So what?”

The Prince of Light shakes his head. “Nevermind.” Let him look like a fool. Baekhyun doesn’t care.

Chanyeol sets the cat down on the ground before getting up and brushing the non existent dirt off his cloak. He takes ahold of the Light Prince's hand, running a thumb over the knuckles. “Let’s go? Show me something new, princeling.”

Baekhyun grunts but takes the lead, letting the Fire Prince grip his hand along the way. 

  
  


After walking for what seems like centuries, he brings Chanyeol to a garden, filled with small trees barely reaching their knees. Baekhyun crouches down and holds a branch of leaves from the tree nearest to him. 

"I planted these with my grandfather when I was a kid," he pipes up, looking up at Chanyeol, whose head is right beside the beaming sun. Baekhyun squints, trying to make out the prince's facial features.

Chanyeol looks out at the dozens of trees scattered about. "Wow. Why?"

"They were so many cut down when we started extending the castle. Not sure why, hardly anyone lives in that wretched place." He glares at the said building that towers over in the distance, but continues. "Nature is beautiful, Chanyeol. My family never understood that, except for my grandfather. He was the only one who understood it all," Baekhyun whispers, but Chanyeol hears it clearly. He chooses to say nothing but he sits down next to the tree and marvels at it. Baekhyun smiles softly at all the trees around him before leaning back all the way and lying in the soft, lush grass. Chanyeol settles down next to him and watches countless emotions shift over the other's features as he stares longingly at the blue sky. 

"What's on your mind, princeling?"

The corner of Baekhyun's lip lifts at the name. "Nothing."

"You sure? Sure looks like a lot," Chanyeol teases, flicking his ear.

"Just."

"Just?"

"Just so much." He takes a breath in. "Should I be running away? Am I betraying my beautiful people just because of my parents? Is that treason?"

Channel frowns. "It's not treason, Baekhyun. You deserve freedom, too. Everyone does. And if you can fully experience that and later bring it back to your people, then maybe running away is worth it."

Baekhyun sighs, turns his head and looks the other in the eyes. "How come we never talked to each other when our kingdoms gathered together?"

Chanyeol shrugs. "We haven't visited Astra formally in years, and frankly I don't remember you at all. At least… I don't think I do."

"Hmm. I don't think I remember you as a kid either," Baekhyun recalls, studying Chanyeol's features, hoping it'll help him remember. He frowns. He doesn't.

  
  


They lay there in the grass for hours, voicing their worries and discussing the little they know about their family's political views. And as they delve deeper and share more, Chanyeol realizes that Baekhyun is more intelligent and worldly than he'd imagined, and that maybe spending the next few weeks with the other might not be too awful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 thanks for reading :))


	5. Absent-minded and Observant

Baekhyun wakes up to the sound of children playing in the streets and then smell of traditional Astraen food wafting through his open window. He grins, slipping out of bed and getting ready for one of his favorite days of the year. Once he steps out of his room, decked in dark navy robes, he finds Chanyeol leaning against his door, effortlessly smiling with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Happy Celeste, Prince of Fire," Baekhyun smiles genuinely.

Chanyeol almost forgets how to speak as he's graced with the most beautiful smile in the universe. "Happy Celeste, Prince of Light."

Chanyeol gestures to his similar dark blue robes, asking the other if it was appropriate for the festival. He nods in response, before widening his eyes and reaching into his pocket to pull out two silver earrings, a small diamond star hanging from each, and slipping them into his pierced ears. Chanyeol once again is breathless because the princeling looks utterly  _ divine _ .

☆☆☆

As they walk through the streets, Baekhyun goes on about festivities and traditions, not noticing Chanyeol's attention is somewhere else. 

Small flicks of light whizz past them and Chanyeol has no idea what they are. Baekhyun laughs softly and catches the light in his palm, laying his hand flat for the other to see. There lay a beautiful winged creature, staring innocently, its wings flitting nervously. 

"A light pixie. They come out on Celeste to bring a little bit of light to everyone in the kingdom. They're beautiful, even more at night."

_ Just like you. _ Chanyeol wants to say, thinking of how the Light Prince's hair glows faintly in the dark and how his mysterious aura is replaced with hidden grins and hushed voices.

The pixie flies off, allowing Baekhyun and him to pick up their pace and head to a famous bakery that sold the best festival sweets. It's earlier in the morning, so no one was really there and they could indulge in their food in peace.

The food was scrumptious, and Chanyeol made a whole show of moaning everytime he took a bite of food, making Baekhyun giggle behind his palm as his eyes turn to crescents. How fitting. 

And Chanyeol asks questions about the festival and what the plans are for the day. And Baekhyun answers, nodding along, his silver earrings sparkling with each movement. Chanyeol wants to touch them, take those stars, keep them in his pocket, and never let them fade.

☆☆☆

After their hearty meal, Baekhyun brings him back to the marketplace, to follow a Celeste tradition passed on by many years.

“It’s really fun, Chanyeol. We have to have six things. Something related to stars, something related to light, something related to happiness, something related to love, something related to time, and something related to the night. Once we have all of these, our luck for the year would be restored.”

Chanyeol stares amazed at all the people bustling about the town, trying to find the right things. “That’s so wonderful!” he claps excitedly, already hurrying through the crowds, hoping to find things that are unique.

Baekhyun laughs following after him. “You don’t have to purchase everything, though. You can just… find things.”

Chanyeol nods his head, stopping by a stall and searching for something. A smile blooms on his face, as he picks something up. A thin chain attached to a stopwatch, the dial surrounded by little moons.

“Time? Oh, and the night!” Chanyeol says giddily and Baekhyun nods, letting Chanyeol buy it immediately. Quickly, Chanyeol pushes farther into the market, searching for all his items, leaving Baekhyun to smile to himself and walk slower, letting his mind wander.

☆☆☆

When Chanyeol finds him again, it's past midday. 

Baekhyun was laughing at all the pretty pixies surrounding him and Chanyeol walks by, all tiredness forgotten when he comes across that smile again. He sits next to Baekhyun on the bench and opens his small satchel of things he'd purchased, showing Baekhyun all his treasures.

The smaller gestures to everything, allowing Chanyeol to give his explanations.

He picks up a small lantern, covered with stars, a place in the middle for a candle to be placed. "I found this hanging some eatery, but it was so pretty so I, uh, stole it? Is that illegal?" Baekhyun chuckles at how frantic the taller is.

"There are no rules on whether we could steal or not, so I assume that it's fine."

Chanyeol beams. "Good. Because it's too pretty for me to let go. Anyhow, that's light."

Next, he pulls out a piece of cloth, detailed silver string strung intricately.

Baekhyun beams, rubbing the little frayed ends of the fabric. “A map of Astra.”

Chanyeol nods. “Right now, it’s my freedom. My happiness.” Baekhyun smiles at the taller, glad that he finds pure beauty in his kingdom.

Next, he brings out a little vial with a liquid tinted a light pink. “It’s love tonic. Not sure if it works, but I guess that’s good enough, right?”

Another hearty laugh. “I think they do work, but not in the way you think. It’s more of a tonic to evoke… sexual desire.”

Chanyeol flushes red and pushed the vial back into his satchel. No need to have a conversation about that right now.

Baekhyun grins and continues. “Anything for the stars?”

“I couldn’t find anything that stood out to me,” he shrugs, frowning.

“Well mayb-”

“Wait!” Chanyeol fishes around the inner pocket of his cloak. Out he pulls the silver chain he had bought on his first night in Astra. The little star charms glint in the noon sunlight. “This.” He clasps it around his wrist.

“Oh, that’s lovely.” Baekhyun takes one of the stars on the chain and holds in between his fingers. Chanyeol stares at the evident pride on Baekhyun’s face as he holds the star. How beautiful.

☆☆☆

They continued walking around the town, watching street performers and eating more sweets as the day continued on. It was early evening, the radiant sun was setting slowly, the summer heat settling down and the stars peaking out. 

Baekhyun leads Chanyeol into what looks like a town square, where lively Astraen folk music is being played by a band. People are dancing gracefully, swinging their partners and holding them close. A grin creeps on the Light Prince’s face as he tugs on Chanyeol’s arm and pulls him into the center of the dancers. Chanyeol squeaks, his face heating up as Baekhyun places a hand on his shoulder, and using his other to hold Chanyeol’s hand. 

“Put your hand on my waist, Chanyeol,” he whispers and Chanyeol complies. And soon, he’s swept away by Baekhyun’s elegant steps and childish smiles. Their deep blue cloaks billow around them as they giggle like idiots, pretending that the odd looks from the townspeople don’t exist. It’s just right now and each other. 

“It’s awkward doing this with another man,” Chanyeol shyly says, as he lets go and allows Baekhyun to spin while still gripping his fingers.

Baekhyun nods. “I know. That’s why it’s fun!”

Chanyeol can’t help but agree, before dramatically dipping Baekhyun, making the smaller laugh melodiously and hit his arm to pull him back up.

☆☆☆

“What did you get, princeling?”

They’re sitting on a grassy hill, pixies whizzing around them as they watch the full moon take its home in the sky. The nearby town glows warmly in orange light, but the moon itself is brighter, lighting up their faces only softly.

Baekhyun shifts, and hugs his knees to his chest. “Well, they’re not actual objects. They’re just ideas.”

“Like what?”

“Well, for stars, they’re right above us, aren’t they?” They simultaneously look up.

Baekhyun continues, “And these little pixies are my light in this comforting darkness.” He lets one of the winged creatures land on his palm. “Night is this darkness, which I love more than I’d like to admit.” He chuckles, letting the pixie fly off. “Love, love is for these people. I want to help them, Chanyeol. I really do. I don’t know how though.” An inhale. “And happiness is the small glimpses of freedom that I’m experiencing. And the upcoming freedom that’s in the future.” 

He playfully nudges Chanyeol’s shoulder, who smiles warmly. Baekhyun’s grin softens. “And time is spending it with you, Chanyeol. I’m so glad that I could spend Celeste with someone this year. After being alone for so long, I had forgotten how much I love our culture. But you made me realize that Astra should be protected- preserved. So thank you.” He leans his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder, and squeezes his hand gently. Chanyeol squeezes back.

Looking down, Chanyeol sees the wistful expression as Baekhyun absentmindedly smiles at his kingdom. And Chanyeol sees the hope, the determination flaring in his irises. He wants to help him. Baekhyun deserves at least that. And Chanyeol promises himself that he will. He rests his cheek on top of the other’s hair, moving slightly and resting his lips on the white lockes. A moment too long for Baekhyun not to notice. Chanyeol hopes he doesn’t.

But he did. And Baekhyun feels the lingering movement and he chooses to say nothing. Yet his smile widens and he hugs his knees closer, basking in the warmth that Chanyeol seems to carry all the way from his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever is reading this I love you ♡♡♡ I'm working really hard on this one and I'm trying to make it a piece I love completely, which is why I take a little longer when it comes to posting chapters. But here's another for you guys, hope you like!! Things are brewing between the two, which makes me happy because I can finally write all that mushy gushy cutesy stuff soon ^^ hehe 
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading!!!


	6. Remembered and Forgotten

"What did your parents do?"

They're back at the inn, Baekhyun curled up on the sill, wistfully staring out the window, and Chanyeol sprawled out on the bed, following the tiny cracks in the ceiling with his eyes.

Baekhyun sighs heavily, pulling his knees to his chest leaning his head on top. "Many things, Chanyeol. Many terrible things."

"Such as?" _ Curse him for prying _ , Baekhyun grumbles inwardly, turning to meet the other's gaze. 

"They just don't care. Once my father was crowned, he fired all the servants and left them with no pension. And then he and my mother seemed to uproot the very beauty and tradition of Astra and toss it aside. And it wasn’t like it was a little seedling, Chanyeol. Our history was like an evergreen, large and radiant. Standing mighty when even the harshest of winters swept by. But, they took it and they poisoned it, until the roots lost their grip and the leaves withered. They took from the rich, but they also took from the poor. And these people, they’re so beautiful. They try to stay optimistic and enjoy living here, but we all know that we’re trapped, and leaving will be just worse.”

Chanyeol’s eyes are already wide, but he gasps loudly. “How?”

“We’re bonded to the kingdom. It’s nearly impossible to escape. Even as a royal member, it’s still rough. Crossing the border doesn’t just give you physical pain, but mental as well. It eats at you and makes you second guess, and worry, and hate yourself. Hell, I haven’t even crossed the border yet and my mind is racing. We’re all trapped and what makes me feel worse is that everyone here believes, really  _ believes  _ that life is all jolly but it  _ isn’t _ and all their smiles hide this dissatisfaction.” He sighs, and stares at his shaky hands. “It’s unnatural how we’re controlled. How my parents have no  _ empathy _ for their people. They bathe in riches and forget that beyond those marbled walls, there are people counting on them. Other countries need their help, their subjects need their support, and...I need their love.” He whispers the last part out, holding back his tears and choosing to look out the window again.

Chanyeol knows there’s more to this. Specifics, corruption, and politics, to define it. But it’s obviously painful for the Light Prince to share. And he doesn’t want to open up tender wounds that may be still healing. So, he chooses to walk by the window and take Baekhyun’s face in his hands, tearing the other’s gaze away from the outside world. His cheeks are streaked with tears, and his eyes glisten like stars.    
  


“I just want to help them, Chanyeol,” he whispers in a voice so frail that Chanyeol feels his heart lurch.

Chanyeol’s thumbs wipe his tears and his palms cradle his face staring at him for a beat. And he kisses his forehead ever so softly, letting Baekhyun flutter his eyes shut for a moment before leaning away. “You  _ will. _ ”

☆☆☆

Baekhyun spent the rest of the night letting his tears soak into his cloak. His eyes turned sad and glossy as he continued to hate himself. And Chanyeol sat next to him, rubbing his back and threading his fingers through his hair, whispering faint  _ it's okays  _ and  _ I'm heres. _ He hoped Baekhyun could hear him through his sobs.

"Do you have anything else to show me?" Chanyeol inquires, hoping to distract the other.

Baekhyun wipes the remaining tears. "Yeah. One more."

☆☆☆

Chanyeol gets more confused as Baekhyun heads through the town and moves closer to… the castle. 

Instead of walking through the front entrance, Baekhyun chooses to escape his parents' wrath and grabs Chanyeol's hand to lead him slightly off course, heading towards the surrounding forest of evergreens, a low mist hanging over the trees.

These trees are larger than the ones Baekhyun had planted, leaving Chanyeol to crane his neck as his tries to see the tops of the evergreens. Baekhyun hides his smile behind his palm and squeezes Chanyeol's hand.  _ Come on. Follow me.  _ His eyes told him. And Chanyeol nods, letting the other bring adventure to him.

They stand in front of a large evergreen, possibly the largest one of the forest. And as Chanyeol looks closer, he finds carvings on the bark- names, he notices.

"Ancestors. Our family tree."

Baekhyun’s fingers run over the rough bark, a contrast to his dainty digits. Chanyeol puts his hand next to the other's, feeling the bark under his palms, fingertips. A history that's claimed to be poisoned. His fingers touch the Light Prince's name; the last name. Soon, Baekhyun's hand lays on top of his, slotting his fingers between the gaps. 

"Thank you."

For what, he doesn’t know. But it's so sincere and soft and weighted that Chanyeol feels his chest glow and his head nod and his lips smile. 

  
  


Baekhyun's hand tightens around his as they circle the immense trunk of the tree, the other side revealing a wooden door. Chanyeol's jaw drops as Baekhyun pushes it open and pulls him down the spiraling staircase that leads them down down down into an underground system.

"How is this tree even alive?"

"Magic."

Chanyeol doesn't want to believe it, but he can't help himself. Not everything has to be explained, he guesses.

They're underground, and it's cool and cramped as they hurry through the makeshift tunnel. It seems like hours of following after the smaller, who grins like a maniac as he drags the foreigner under the soil. When they stop after walking up another staircase, Chanyeol thanks the gods, for his legs were about to fall off. Another door. Another mysterious grin and another dramatic push. Another awestruck Chanyeol. 

It's a huge room full of books and paintings and stars and Baekhyun. But what stands out the most as he steps inside is how one entire wall is just one window with a balcony, opening his eyes to the beauty that is Astra. One could see every town, city, mountain, forest, field, every damn captivating star that existed around them.

Baekhyun feels his heart swell, his head spin, his feet tingle as he watches Chanyeol fall in love with his home. And maybe Baekhyun feels that he mirrors somewhat similar feelings towards the Fire Prince too.

But his smile drops. Because no. That wasn't the plan. Chanyeol is regal, untouchable, warm. And Baekhyun is broken, and ruined and he's afraid his darkness will wash over the other. And gods forbid he took away Chanyeol's precious fire.

  
  


Chanyeol turns around, with a grin so blinding, that Baekhyun staggers backwards slightly. He never noticed that the foreigner had such an affect on him. What is he to do with this information? When did this happen? 

Chanyeol claps his hands against his chest. "It's exquisite, princeling. All of it. I'm grateful."

Baekhyun takes the place next to the other and stares at particularly nothing, while referring to it all. "It's only this place in this damned castle that I can love. It's the only place I can call home."

And Chanyeol understands. It's not the books and the paintings and the stars but the vision through that window that makes Baekhyun feel home. And Chanyeol knew he had to bring that home closer to Baekhyun.

☆☆☆

Once they hurry out of the room and back into the evergreens, Chanyeol finds himself following after Baekhyun, who brings him to a lookout point nearby. It was away from the castle, but close enough to see the building peak through the tree trunks. Chanyeol watches the picturesque landscape and feels his chest glow when Baekhyun takes his side and grins with him. 

And then, Chanyeol’s hit by a bird. 

  
  


He honestly should’ve seen it coming. It was a huge one, with bright red-orange wings, flames flicking off its feathers and charging at him at such a speed. Yet, Chanyeol was too distracted by the Light Prince’s lips to really care about his surroundings. Nevertheless, he lay there, clutching his stomach, as the bird squawks at him menacingly. 

Baekhyun’s eyes widen and rushes to the prince’s side, holding him as the other tries to stand up. Baekhyun scowls at the bird.

“That’s not very nice of you! You can’t go around ramming into people’s stomachs!”

The bird squawks at him again, making Chanyeol guffaw.

“Chanyeol! This isn’t funny! A bird almost killed you and- oh would you look at it? It’s glaring at me!”

Chanyeol can barely keep his balance as he laughs loudly. “Princeling, it’s okay. That’s just Blaze!”

Baekhyun looks at him in confusion, as if he was supposed to know what the hell the Fire Prince was talking about. “Blaze?”

Chanyeol waves a hand as if it was particularly obvious as to what he was saying. “Our family messenger. Solarys uses phoenixes as communication, but I had no idea that they could travel past our kingdom. Someone from home must’ve sent something for me!” He claps happily as Blaze reveals a letter gripped between its talons.

Immediately, a smile blooms on his face as he reads the elegant script.

  
  


_ Loveliest Chanyeol, _

_ It’s your mother. I wanted to ask how your travels are going. Astra really must be beautiful. I regret not visiting there more often but we know that… things seem to be rough there. It was one of the reasons why your father and I were so reluctant to send you there. You’re a bright boy, Chanyeol, but I feel like exposing you to the realities of the world outside our kingdom might have been a little too much for you to handle. If that is the case, I apologize. However, if it is not, then I sincerely hope you are doing well. Do tell me how things are holding up. It has been a few days since I’ve seen you and truthfully, the castle seems dimmer without your laughter and you smiles. I hope all goes well, Chanyeol-ah.  _

_ Best, _

_ Your Mother _

His eyes water as he scans over the words. His mother, someone he loves dearly, but someone he’s terribly afraid of too. He turns the parchment over and starts penning a response.

Baekhyun feels a pang in his chest when Chanyeol reads the letter. Such love, endearment, excitement… he could only wish. What was it like, feeling loved? He felt it when his grandfather was around, but he had died when he was very young. It had shocked him when it happened. His grandfather was healthy, happy, and wise beyond his years. But one day he was just gone. And that was that. Watching Chanyeol giddily respond to his mother reminded the Light Prince of his childhood, when things seemed to be brighter and Astra wasn’t as dull as it is today.

  
  


_ Dear Mother, _

_ How are you? How is Yoora and father? I hope you are all fine. I am truthfully doing well. I’ve felt so free. Watching the stars at night and the mist in the mornings, really opens up my mind. It’s special, Astra that is. I’ll be returning soon, however. I think I’ve managed to see most of the hidden gems in this place, which is all I could ever ask for. But, just to inform you, I have met someone on my travels. He is intelligent and incredibly unique; you’d love him mother. He’s kindly shown me around Astra and I want to show him our kingdom as well. So I am requesting that you prepare for a guest as I return home. Thank you for everything, mother, and I hope Solarys remains shining, even if I’m not there to brighten it. _

_ Love, _

_ Chanyeol _

He signs off fashionably, before letting Blaze grip the note and dart back into the air, his feathers on fire, flames ablaze. He turns to Baekhyun, a mischievous smile creeping on his face as the other watches the bird soar into the clouds.

“Ready to escape, princeling?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)) helloooo how is everyone? i hope you are doing well. i have a super busy week coming up so I just wanted to update before it all unfolds. anyways, stream studio nng's slow walk and support not only them, but exo as a whole. it's what they deserve :))
> 
> <333


	7. Looking Back and Looking Forward

It’s a mess of hurried walking and hushed whispers as they moved through the streets and out into the outskirts of town. Baekhyun already feels his willpower wavering and his knees getting weaker as he strays further from the kingdom. And Chanyeol notices, but chooses not to say anything, already aware that the Light Prince’s mental state might not be at its best. It’s just one more forest and then they’re officially out of Astra, but with each heavy step Baekhyun takes, his legs can barely hold on.

“Chanyeol, wait. Just… give me a moment, please.”

Chanyeol halts and holds the Light Prince’s arm, attempting to steady him. Baekhyun is exhausted and he looks on the verge of tears.

“This hurts terribly. My legs feel like boulders,” he says shakily and moves slowly ahead. The sight makes Chanyeol frown. 

“You’ve never tried to escape before?”

“This is the farthest I’ve gotten. I usually get caught, but it looks like this time my parents have finally given up. I’m not sure if that makes me relieved or not.” He smiles sheepishly and trudges ahead slowly, Chanyeol’s hand on his lower back, pushing him forward. 

There’s a definite border that can be seen as they approach it. It’s not a line, per say, but a faint glowing presence that surrounds the kingdom. As they get closer, Baekhyun shakily drops to the ground, his fingers digging into the dirt as he whimpers.

“Baekhyun!” the younger cries, pulling him up. He won’t budge. It’s like the ground is latching onto the prince’s limbs.

“Just go, Chanyeol. I need to overcome this alone.”

“But-”

“Go!” Baekhyun screams, his hands grabbing at the grass and using his knees to pull himself forward.

Chanyeol reluctantly crosses the threshold, turning around and seeing the Prince of Light writhing in pain as he crawls closer to the edge. It hurts Chanyeol, seeing the tears run down the other’s cheeks and the determination in his eyes.  _ Just a little more, princeling. A little more. _

He’s crying now, full fledged sobs as he fights the pain in his legs, his arms, his heart, his head. Everything  _ hurts.  _ Everything is clawing at him and telling him  _ don’t go don’t leave don’t forget us. _ Baekhyun chokes on his tears, his thoughts are driving him mad and he can’t even think properly to move an inch. Chanyeol screams as he sees Baekhyun tremble and goes to help when the other shakes his head ever so slightly.  _ He has to do this alone. _

And with the last amount of energy he has left, Baekhyun surges past the border, screaming as he does, and crawls towards the awaiting Chanyeol on the other side. 

Chanyeol hurriedly crouches down and gets the older back on his feet, immediately noticing a difference in Baekhyun. 

“Princeling, your hair…”

His hand threads through the now onyx locks, a darker aura radiating around him.

Baekhyun’s eyes well up with tears as he looks through his bangs.

“What’s wrong, princeling?”

Everything is wrong. His head spins, his heart races, his legs sway. And most importantly his shining white hair has darkened into something more ominous. Baekhyun shakes his head and lets his tears streak down his cheeks.

“Treason.”

He breathes out shakily, pausing to compose himself. “I’ve betrayed my people, Chanyeol. I can’t help them and my parents, who knows what they’ll do!” He rips out of Chanyeol’s hold and rushes back to the border, hoping to cross it, when it won’t let him. “Chanyeol, I can’t go back. My feet- they won’t move ahead!” He tries to step forward, but there’s a force pushing him back. His own kingdom has rejected him. Baekhyun screams and keeps pushing, keeps kicking the invisible force and cursing the gods for letting life treat him like this. 

  
  


And Chanyeol knows. There’s a reason for this all. 

He pulls the reckless prince back, and holds him close to his chest. “You will go back. You’re not betraying everyone. You are going to do great things, princeling. I promise.”

Baekhyun visibly seems to calm down a little after, but his eyes are still rimmed red and his cheeks are still blotchy. 

Chanyeol sighs, letting his fingers linger in the other’s hair. “Tell me more about that beautiful black hair of yours.”

  
  
  


Baekhyun’s heart feels like lead, weighing him down as he trudges beside Chanyeol. “The royal family’s hair is colored based on our ancestry. My mother’s is purple because of Astra’s traditional lavender. My father’s is silver, based on the moon. And mine is-was white, because of the light of the stars.” He pushes a hand through his hair. “It is said that when a royal member of the family leaves Astraen territory, and pushes past the border, they have committed treason. To mark that, their hair turns black and they won’t be allowed back into the kingdom unless the kingdom itself decides you are worthy enough to return and help the people. The Astraen earth has a mind of its own. It wants what’s best for its people. It’s one of the reasons that my parents rarely leave the castle- they’re afraid Astra itself would hurt them.” He exhales shakily. “From what I know of my family, no one has ever had their hair color change. Except, well, me.” He looks up at Chanyeol with teary eyes. “I’m the first one to commit treason, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol lifts the other’s chin. “And you’ll be the first one to return.”

Chanyeol stalks off, venturing farther from where Astra’s castle towers in the distance. Baekhyun looks back, noticing how his ‘home’ looms over the towns below, asserting its dominance. He shivers at how unwelcoming it looks, with its dark exterior and tall towers. It’s a prison and Baekhyun was the prisoner.

He shrugs the thought away, taking his first few steps of freedom, his heart lifting as he realizes this.  _ Freedom, Baekhyun-ah. That’s all you should seek.  _

☆☆☆

Chanyeol seems to know where he is going. At least, that’s what he tells himself.

“Is everything alright?” Baekhyun inquires as he hovers a hand over his eyes to shield from the blinding sun.

“I’m...not really sure where we are situated at the moment,” Chanyeol mutters sheepishly and turns around, avoiding the other’s glare.

“Chanyeol!”

“I know! I thought I paid more attention on the journey here, but apparently not enough.”

  
  


Just then, a golden carriage stops in front of them, the two white mares pulling it neighing loudly at the sight of Chanyeol. The coachman steps down and bows dramatically to Chanyeol who giggles and tackles the other in a hug. 

“Jongdae! I have missed you dearly.”

The man chuckles heartily. “And I have missed you the same.” He steps back, noticing the Prince’s company. “Who may this be, Your Highness?”

Chanyeol looks back to Baekhyun, who seems to visibly sink into the depths of his velvet cloak. He takes the smaller’s side confidently. “A friend. I’d like to show him Solarys.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen as he realizes what Chanyeol’s doing. He grabs the taller’s arm and looks at him worriedly, but Chanyeol only smiles in response. “Let’s go.”

Jongdae helps the two of them step into the carriage, takes the reins, and starts their journey back home.

As soon as they start moving, Baekhyun’s frown of worry is set on his face as he chews his lip and overthinks it all.

“It’s okay,” Chanyeol reassures. “Nothing will happen.”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “Chanyeol, you’re going against the deal. I wanted freedom, yet you’re bringing me back to another godforsaken kingdom. Gods, Chanyeol, it was the  _ only  _ condition. I don’t ask for much.”

“Solarys is not like Astra… it’s not a-”

“A what? A prison? A dreary mess of stupid politics and hopeless subjects? Chanyeol, I know I’m running away. I know how bad this looks. But bringing me to another kingdom is not going to help me either. I’m Astra’s heir! Who knows what the Solaryans will think!” His hand gestures are wild and animated.

Chanyeol sighs. “Look. Nobody needs to know that you’re royalty. As far as anyone knows, you’re just a friend I happened to meet as I was on my travels. I just want to show you my home too, princeling. You deserve to see other places as well.” 

Baekhyun huffs and looks away but Chanyeol continues.

“Liberation is not just running through fields of flowers and sleeping under the shade of evergreens. You can be free while still being around others. It’s more freeing actually, because you can see many points of view.” Chanyeol sighs inwardly. “All I'm saying is that I want to show you things that are important to me. You are of importance to me and you deserve to see my special things too.”

  
He doesn't know when they got that close for Chanyeol to say something like that. Baekhyun lifts his head and makes eye contact with the younger, whose sincere expression makes Baekhyun’s breath hitch. He  _ deserves _ it. He’s  _ important _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii! i wrote this a while ago, but I wanted to be sure of the future chapters before I posted this but I AM SO EXCITED to post the next few chapters :DDD lots and lots of stuff is happening lol and i got this idea which will hopefully make the plot thicken so :))))))))))))))))) stay tuned


	8. Head and Heart

Baekhyun could see it. It was a horizon, the note before the harmony, the rising sun of Solarys. It was glittering and golden and Chanyeol looked out the window of the carriage, grinning brightly because this is _home._ It was unexplainably captivating in its own way. Chanyeol looked blissful as the golden light bathed his cheeks, his smile, his Astraen robes he had purchased during Celeste. And Baekhyun could do nothing but stare at the vision of a true prince that sat across him. If only he could look like that.

Solarys radiates warmth. To say the least, it made Baekhyun feel lighter. Like the past few events were not as terrible as he thought. Chanyeol could see relief written over the other’s features, making him feel at ease. After a few sharp turns, Baekhyun is graced with a glittering gold castle, the tops of the towers balancing a sculpture of the golden sun. Everything was warm, bright, and welcoming. It made sense; Chanyeol clearly belongs here.

☼☼☼

Getting out of the carriage, Baekhyun is graced with the royal Solaryan family. Chanyeol goes to hug his mother and sister, before bowing graciously at his father, who shakes his head and tackles him in a hug. Baekhyun finds himself smiling at the sight, unaware that his dark robes have caught someone’s attention.

“And you are?” Princess Yoora says, an amused smile curling her lips.

Baekhyun bows down slightly. “I am-”

“Byul,” Chanyeol intervenes, and Baekhyun’s eyes widen. “He is a dear friend from Astra. I hope to show him Solarys.” 

The king and queen smile warmly. Seems like everything here is warm according to Baekhyun. “We are glad Chanyeol has found company. Welcome to Solarys, Byul. We hope you enjoy your stay,” the queen says before the king places a hand on her lower back and leads her back into the palace, Yoora following a few steps behind. 

Baekhyun startles when a hand is placed on his shoulder. He looks up and rolls his eyes at the cheeky grin on Chanyeol’s face.

“Byul. Really, Chanyeol?”

“Hey, it’s cute!” he ruffles the shorter’s black locks, making Baekhyun shriek. 

“Stop!”

Chanyeol giggles and holds out a hand. “Allow me to lead you to your chambers.”

Baekhyun scoffs, but then he’s smiling as he places his fingers on Chanyeol’s palm. “As you wish, Your Highness.” 

☼☼☼

Baekhyun was expecting the place to be beautiful. But not this beautiful. Rows of chandeliers hang in every room. Gold leafing covers the walls and tall, white pillars hold up the ceiling. Baekhyun couldn’t help but let his jaw drop as he stared in wonder at how dazzling the sight was. Chanyeol grinned and closed closed the other’s mouth shut.

It was something different- to live in another’s world. Once Chanyeol opens the doors to the Light Prince’s chambers and Baekhyun once again looks around in awe, it finally settles in that this is Chanyeol’s life; it’s his story. The balcony held a stunning view of the ocean, the horizon, the golden light that seemed to float over the city. Chanyeol’s grin matched the warmth that Baekhyun felt in his heart, his eyes swimming with pride.   
  


“Chanyeol, your home is lovely.”

“Thank you,” he looks around the room before stepping back. “Well, make yourself at home. I’ll come find you when I think of something to do here.” He throws another smile at Baekhyun before closing the door shut behind him. Baekhyun still stares at the door as he continues to listen to the prince’s footsteps get softer and softer.

A knock comes at his door and in walks the queen. Baekhyun’s eyes widen and he immediately bows down as she chuckles. 

“Byul, how are you? Should I make any arrangements or adjustments to the room?” She sits down in the arm chair and gestures to the other chair beside hers.

Baekhyun sits and shakes his head. “Everything is perfect, Your Highness. You have a very lovely kingdom.” 

“Ah, thank you. Though I have not visited in some time, Astra is beautiful as well.” 

“I think you should visit again, You Highness. There have been many changes over the years and I do not consider them particularly beautiful.”

A frown settles upon her rosy lips and her hands settle in her lap. “It’s such a shame. Astra used to be so regal and fearless. I think after your current king and queen assumed their positions, the stars there dimmed.”

Baekhyun could not have said it better. So, he chooses to sigh and watch the sun from out the window, letting the breeze push past the curtains and sweep across his cheeks. 

☼☼☼

And Solarys was just as Baekhyun had imagined. Chanyeol ended up taking him all over the kingdom, showing him the markets and the rivers, the backdrop of the sunrise, sunset, sun-something always present as they went about their day. They’d come home utterly exhausted and they’d laugh over the day’s events and their plans for the next day, unaware of the soft smiles the servants gave them whenever the two were seen together. What a pair.

And in between those times, when Chanyeol was off getting trained or tutored, Baekhyun would spend time with the queen over a cup of tea and view of the kingdom. They’d discuss the politics of many kingdoms and Baekhyun was able to learn much more about how the surrounding kingdoms communicated and behaved with each other. It made him excited: learning things only a true prince would know.

One specific tea session was interrupted when Chanyeol came waltzing through the door, sporting a stupid smile that only meant one thing: they’re going out. The Queen and him were talking about flowers and how just a plant can mean an assortment of things, when a hurried knock came at the door.

“Come in!” Baekhyun calls, settling his teacup on the table.

“Mom! Dad was looking for you! Have you been here this whole time?”

She chuckles. “Oh, I’m afraid I have. I thought he was meeting with his advisors, but I guess he wasn’t. I’m sorry to end our blossoming conversation, but I must go,” she smiles sweetly at Baekhyun who nods.

“Of course, Your Highness.” 

Once she’s out the door, Chanyeol giddily takes Baekhyun’s hand and drags him to the balcony, where he rests his elbows on the railing. 

“You’re close with my mother, huh?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “I’ve been here for two weeks, Chanyeol. And I’ve spent more time drinking tea with her than being with you.” He pouts as he says the last bit, and Chanyeol feels his ears burn at the sight. Who knew that the Prince of the Stars would look so beautiful under the glow of the sunset.

“I-I’m sorry. I promise, I’m all yours tomorrow,” he chuckles sheepishly. 

Baekhyun almost gasps as the words leave Chanyeol’s mouth. _All his._ How was he supposed to take that sentence? His heart hammers but he breaks eye contact with the taller and turns to look at the view. Chanyeol continues to ogle his view. The glow on Baekhyun’s cheeks and the jet black hair that falls over his eyes. The slope of his nose and the blissful smile that graces his face. How could he not notice his beauty?

☼☼☼

That night, Chanyeol takes them to the lake where he used to play with his friends. The sky is still somewhat bright and as they sit on the bank, Baekhyun notices their reflection in the water. They’re close, Chanyeol’s head is on his shoulder and it makes Baekhyun smile at the image. They look like lovers. And Baekhyun can’t really deny it anymore. Chanyeol is someone he’s needed for a long time now, and he can’t afford to let him go. He’ll suppress these feelings, as long as Chanyeol can stay by his side. Chanyeol’s hair tousles in the breeze and Baekhyun almost runs his fingers through it, but he chooses to hold the taller’s hand. It’s something they’re used to doing, though they haven’t really defined what it is or means. It’s okay like that. Baekhyun will always be content, even if Chanyeol will never reciprocate. 

The sight of Baekhyun smiling to himself makes Chanyeol’s heart lurch. He finds himself wanting to be the cause of those smiles. He wants to be the reason the prince’s eyes dance with curiosity and the cause of his happiness. He’d like to admit that he’s falling for the older, but Chanyeol would rather not. It’s Byun Baekhyun of the Stars. He’s majestic and ethereal and untouchable. A beauty to look at but not engage with. Should he consider his heart over his mind? Chanyeol would never know the answer to that. Looking at the way Baekhyun watches the water and looking at the way he holds his hand, his fingers slotted between the gaps, Chanyeol considers his heart. But if he ever acted upon what his heart desires, then maybe Baekhyun would turn away. And he could never risk not seeing Baekhyun’s smile. Head over heart, it seems. It’s alright, though. Chanyeol will always be happy, even if Baekhyun would never reciprocate.

With a sigh, Chanyeol lifts his head off the older’s shoulder and gets up, bringing Baekhyun up along with him. 

“Where are we going?” Baekhyun asks, trailing behind the taller, their hands still intertwined.

“Just walk with me, princeling,” he says, shutting Baekhyun up. 

They walk along the riverside, and Baekhyun’s heart is thundering with the close proximity. He hopes Chanyeol can’t feel his pulse from where their wrists are touching. Before Baekhyun can pull his hand away to save himself from embarrassment, Chanyeol stops walking abruptly. 

“Hello, Prince Chanyeol!”

Baekhyun feels the taller stiffen, and his grip tightens around his hand. Baekhyun squeezes back to calm him down.

Chanyeol’s lips thin in a line. “Sehun,” he nods to the newcomer. “I see you’ve arrived. How were your travels?”

The man grins, his smile making a chill run down Baekhyun's spine.

“Wonderful! Father is still out trying to form alliances, so he’s left the military up to me. I hope things will go well.”

Chanyeol nods. “That’s good to hear. I hope so too.”

Sehun’s smirk grows more evident as his focus slides to the stranger. “And who must this pretty little creature be?”

Chanyeol’s eyes flash with something dark as he hears the indecent words. Anger is boiling and Baekhyun notices the very obvious tension between the two men. He runs his thumb over Chanyeol’s knuckles, making the taller snap his attention back to him.

Chanyeol looks into his eyes. Really looks into them and smiles genuinely. 

Baekhyun clears his throat and looks to Sehun. “I’m Byul. Chanyeol’s friend from Astra.”

Sehun’s gaze slides to their interlocked hands and glances back up at them, holding back a chuckle when they both quickly let go of one another and look away from each other. 

“Ah, Astra. A beautiful place full of beautiful people,” he says and steps closer. “You’re the definition of such a place.”

Baekhyun beams and bows his head in gratitude. Chanyeol clears his throat.

“This is Oh Sehun, the General’s son.” 

Sehun takes a hold of Baekhyun’s now free hand and places a kiss to the back of his palm. “Pleasure to meet you, beautiful. I hope to see you often.” And then he’s sauntering away, leaving a fuming Chanyeol and an awkward Baekhyun staring at his retreating figure.

“I’ll have you know, that I don’t trust him very much. His father is a lovely man. But Sehun is…rather off at times. If he ever bothers you, let me know.” Chanyeol places a hand at the small of his back and guides them back to the castle.

Baekhyun grins. “I’m sure I’ll be fine. He’s a bit...forward, but he’s charming in his own way.”

The Prince of Fire scoffs and pulls the shorter closer to his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gosh who tf is sehun and who does he think he is? adsjfj i'm so excited to share upcoming chapters :DDDDDD


	9. A Phrase and a Sunset

Sehun never turned out to be a problem. He would greet Baekhyun every morning and keep him company when Chanyeol and the queen were busy. Sehun, no matter how stoic his face was, had a lot to say. He’d tell Baekhyun ridiculous stories of the times he used to sneak out and share secrets of the things he did as a kid. He reminded Baekhyun a lot of himself when he was younger. And Sehun’s experiences sometimes paralleled his own, and he found himself understanding the younger’s perspective easily. The kid, though Sehun claimed he was  _ not a kid, _ was bright and Baekhyun found himself growing closer to him.

The problem, however, was Chanyeol. Anytime Baekhyun saw him from afar, whether he was studying or attending meetings with the king, his heart started to beat erratically. That smile he’d give to everyone he saw and those eyes that softened whenever they met Baekhyun’s. He found himself getting anxious, worried about being ill, since his heart seemed to hammer whenever Chanyeol was near him. He was in too deep. But Baekhyun didn’t know it. 

☼☼☼

After walking through the queen’s garden, Baekhyun was on his way back to his chambers, when a hand pulled him behind a large pillar and pinned him against it.

“Hey,” comes a whisper and Baekhyun looks up, a smile blooming on his face.

“Hi, Chanyeol.” The taller towers over him and pouts.

“I haven’t seen you in a while. I apologize that I can’t show you around as much as I want to. What have you been up to?”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “It’s okay. Sehun’s been showing me around the castle and we even went to the markets a few days ago! It was very exciting. How about you, Your Highness?”

Chanyeol frowns for a moment before he takes the smaller’s hand in his own. “I’m doing well, though I miss you.” he clears his throat awkwardly. “Which brings me to why I’m here.” Baekhyun’s brows furrow but he lets the younger continue. “Each year we have the Sunset Ball, which happens to be in a few days, where we invite friends and family over for a night full of music, dancing, and food, of course. I was just hoping you’d come since you are my dear friend and you mean so much to me.” Chanyeol’s large eyes look hopeful. The smaller weighs his options as he scans the younger’s face. He leans up quickly and pecks his cheek, noticing the astonishment on the prince's face. 

“Of course,” Baekhyun smiles, before hurrying down the hall and into his room, leaving an awestruck Chanyeol holding his cheek and smiling to himself.

☼☼☼

The palace was in a state of panic and excitement because the annual Sunset Ball was taking place. Servants and royals alike were hurrying around and preparing the castle for the festivities. After spending a few weeks in the kingdom, Baekhyun found himself growing closer to some of the workers in the palace. Kyungsoo, the head chef, was easily the funniest person he had ever come across. He’d bash Chanyeol’s stupidity (which Baekhyun couldn't help but agree with) and then threaten Baekhyun with a butter knife if he told the prince anything. However, due to the upcoming event, even Kyungsoo was busy with preparations, leaving Baekhyun all alone.

“Kyungsoo! Pay attention to me!” he whines, pulling at the chef’s sleeve.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and directs another chef on how to saut é the vegetables on the pan. 

“Byul, I’m kinda busy- no! Don’t let them burn, just brown them a little,” he tells the chef who nods and goes back to cooking. Kyungsoo turns to Baekhyun and places his hands on his hips.

“Look, I’d love to stay and talk, but I need to finalize our menu and get started on cooking the larger servings of food.”

Baekhyun pouts in response. Kyungsoo’s eyes soften and he places a hand on Baekhyun’s arm. “Have you found something to wear?”

Baekhyun lifts his head. “Like what?”

“Well, I don’t suppose you'll come prancing into the ball nude, right?” Kyungsoo chuckles. “You should think of what to wear.”

“Am I supposed to wear something in particular?” Baekhyun asks, thinking of the clothes he owns. Not very many. 

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “Your signature is blue- it’s an Astraen thing. But you have free range. But,” Kyungsoo nudges his shoulder, “if you want to impress Prince Chanyeol, then you might need some help.”

Baekhyun’s cheeks turn the slightest pink. “What do you mean  _ impress _ him?”

“Don’t act like you’re not obvious. I’m pretty sure everyone knows.” Kyungsoo goes back to chopping onions, acting like what he had said was nothing. Baekhyun almost choked on air.

“ _ What _ ?”

The chef shakes his head and smiles. “Nevermind, I never said anything. But, if you do want help, I can call the royal tailor to help. He’s fantastic at what he does.”

☼☼☼

Jongin was charismatic, to say the least. He wore loose blouses tucked into tight slacks and his arms and ears were adorned with gold pieces. His smile was bright, and his whiny personality was, for some odd reason, endearing. 

“Byul, what can I do for you today? It’s been so long since Chanyeol has brought someone home, I’m so glad to see you here.” 

“He’s brought other people home?” Baekhyun inquires, as Jongin measures his waist.

“Mhm. Last time, he brought a stray cat from a neighboring kingdom. It was quite cute, but he gave it to one of his servants.” Jongin moves to measure his shoulders. “Broad shoulders make a statement!”

Baekhyun giggles. “I don’t know what I’d like to wear.”

“Well, that’s why I’m here!” Jongin’s places his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders and leans in closer, a serious expression on his gorgeous face. “You’re going to look stunning, and Chanyeol is going to lose his mind.”

Baekhyun grins and nods, not sure if denying it any longer will help his situation. “Okay. My fate is in your hands.”

☼☼☼

The night of the ball brought many beautiful people into an equally beautiful palace. People were socializing, eating, drinking glasses of champagne, and listening to the string ensemble that played live in the corner. Everyone was out and about, frilly dresses and expensive jewelry. Chanyeol was undoubtedly the most talkative person there, going from person to person and creating small talk. The whole time he was talking, the only thought that was running through his mind. Specifically, where was he? It’s been about half an hour since the ball started, and Chanyeol’s longing for a friend. His questions are answered momentarily when everyone in the room quiets down and all attention is directed towards the top of the staircase.

Chanyeol’s jaw drops when he sees who’s at the top. Baekhyun smiles shyly at all the attention and comes to tuck his dark hair behind his ear, the golden hair pin above his ear glinting in the light. His cloak is a fiery red-orange and golden embroidered sunbursts adorn the velvet fabric. His sleeves billow around his arms, and then cinch at the wrist, more glittery golden fabric holding it there. His dress shirt underneath is an off white, with frills at the neck. He wears rings on his fingers and a necklet hangs around his neck, catching the light from the chandelier. His eyes have a certain golden sheen on them, and just beneath his waterline lay a single crystal. He walks with grace, smiling only at Chanyeol as he nears the bottom. The Price of Fire is immediately drawn to the smaller, his feet taking him right in front of the other. He holds his hands on instinct. 

“Look at you, wearing my kingdom’s colors.” His eyes search the other’s, noticing a softness to them that he’s never seen before. “You’re exquisite,” he whispers, words only meant for Baekhyun, whose smile is slight but holds so much more than Chanyeol could even imagine. 

“You as well, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun replies, slipping an arm around the taller’s elbow. “Introduce me, hm?” He tilts his head cutely and Chanyeol feels himself falling harder.

☼☼☼

Chanyeol and him stole the spotlight for the rest of the night. No matter what conversation one was in, if the Prince and his friend walked past, they’d forget how to speak. Their aura, the sense of royalty they held together was unmatched. 

Chanyeol brought Baekhyun to a short man who was bickering with Kyungsoo, who refused to give him more champagne. Chanyeol chuckled at the two of them, and immediately, the stranger’s eyes widened at the sight of the Prince’s friend. 

Chanyeol cleared his throat. “Minseok, may I introduce you to Byul?” he asks authoritatively, but then laughs at himself. Minseok grins and bows a little.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Byul. I’m Minseok, Chanyeol’s cousin."

Baekhyun glances at Chanyeol and then back to Minseok. “I didn't know he had cousins."

Minseok gasps dramatically and slaps Chanyeol's arm. "How can you forget to tell him about your favorite cousin!" Chanyeol shrieks and pouts, cradling his "injury". "You're not my favorite! Junmyeon is!"

Minseok scoffs and fixes his own tie. "Ungrateful brat. I visit you more than he ever does." He turns his attention back to Baekhyun who is trying not to laugh at Chanyeol. "We take care of Solarys’s countryside and operate the agriculture industry here. Hopefully, you two can visit us. It’s a good place for you two to relax.” He winks and Chanyeol coughs loudly.

Baekhyun bows with gratitude. “I’d love to see other sides of Solarys. I’ll take you up on the offer one day.”

Minseok seems satisfied with that, and excuses himself to find another tray of champagne. Chanyeol smiles down at Baekhyun, who shrugs at his cousin's odd behavior. Kyungsoo eyes the way the two cling to each other and rolls his eyes at how oblivious they are.

Once Chanyeol leaves Baekhyun alone to get them some drinks, he’s pulled aside by none other than Sehun who whistles at Baekhyun.

“Bold of you to wear Solaryan colors when you’re so clearly from Astra.” 

“Yes, but it makes a statement, doesn’t it?” Baekhyun smiles coyly.

Sehun hums. “Can’t deny that. But I wonder why you’d want to make such a statement? Is it for yourself? For someone else?’ His glance to Chanyeol doesn’t go unnoticed by the smaller.

The shorter scoffs. “Shut up, Sehun.”

He laughs it off, and then combs a hand through the shorter’s hair, fixing the hair pin and sending him on his way. He watches with a smirk as the foreigner walks back to his prince, so obviously attracted to the Prince. Sehun clears his throat and glances at the king and queen. Before anyone can notice him, however, Sehun slips out of the palace and pulls a hood over his eyes.

☼☼☼

Once Baekhyun finds his way back to Chanyeol, he’s met with the king and queen who glance at the close proximity between the two and share a knowing glance.

The queen laughs when Chanyeol complains that the shorter left him alone and the frown grows when he explains that he was with Sehun.

“Byul, I have to say, Jongin really outdid himself. You look lovely,” she changes the topic and places a hand on his shoulder. “These colors suit you.”

Chanyeol feels a pang of pride when Baekhyun agrees with his mother’s words. “Thank you, Your Highness. Just thought I’d wear something different for once,” he smiles.

The king chuckles and looks to his son. “Byul, I’m glad you’ve made Chanyeol happy. Thank you.”

He’s speechless, so he just bows down to the king before Chanyeol excuses them to go dance. 

“This time, I’ll show you how to dance formally,” Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun closer, his hand on his lower back.

Baekhyun stifles his laughter. “Chanyeol, I know how to dance. I’m a prince too.” 

The taller rolls his eyes and takes his hand. The violins play a sweet tune and many people begin to dance, flowy dresses and large smiles glittering about the room. Chanyeol steps right, and Baekhyun follows, and after a few missed steps, they find their flow. Chanyeol’s white and golden get up flows along with Baekhyun’s red orange. It’s a sunset, definitely. From this close up, Chanyeol can see the glitter on Baekhyun’s face, the crystals beneath his eyes, the shimmer on his cheekbones.  _ What a beauty  _ he thinks as he spins the shorter around and then pulls him back to his chest. The dance like that for what seems like hours, gazing into each other’s eyes and trying to steady their heartbeats.

Once Baekhyun gets tired of holding his arm out, he loops both of his arms around the taller’s neck and sways around. Chanyeol finds his heart hammering, and flutters in his chest. He rests his forehead on the shorter's and they both simultaneously close their eyes. Little do they know, the rest of the ballroom has their attention on them. And they’re all smiling at the sight.

  
  


Chanyeol takes Baekhyun's hand and leads them to the balcony, where they can watch the sunset away from the visitors. Inside, people are still socializing, but the atmosphere has definitely subdued, and it’s mostly just murmurs and small talk. 

The end of August brings some of the longest days in Solarys, in turn giving some of the prettiest sunsets. Baekhyun puts his elbows on the railing and rests his chin in his palms. He breathes in slowly and exhales, smiling at the scene unfolding. Chanyeol watches the warm glow spread over Baekhyun’s face and he can’t help but hook an arm around the older’s waist and draw him closer, until his attention is solely on him.    
“Hey,” Baekhyun whispers, fixing Chanyeol’s collar and then letting his hands run down his chest. “Today was beautiful.”

Chanyeol grins. “So were you.”

He smacks his chest playfully, but Chanyeol can tell he likes the compliment. “Stop it.”

"But you look so pretty with that smile, I could never stop."

Baekhyun can't even look mad, so he chooses the next best thing. His eyes not so subtly glance at the Fire Prince's lips before he licks his own. Chanyeol watches the older's tongue dart out and wet those pretty lips until they have a slight sheen.

He leans in closer, placing his index finger under Baekhyun’s chin and drawing him nearer.

“Thank you, princeling. You have no idea how happy I am,” he whispers before his eyes flutter close. 

Baekhyun grins and replies quietly, "Then show me," before closing the distance between. 

  
His lips touched the other's. Softly at first. Like a phrase. Baekhyun's lips are soft and move slowly against his own, making Chanyeol smile into it. Wanting more, Chanyeol pushes harder and licks into the smaller's mouth. More inward sighs and slick lips and soft gasps in the most languid way possible. And with the deeper kisses pushing into Baekhyun's heart, ingrained into his mind, his phrase becomes longer- until it's a run on and it never ends. Not that he could complain. All he can think is _Chanyeol Chanyeol Chanyeol._ His lips are smooth and warm and everything Baekhyun had ever imagined. He holds the taller’s shoulders and Chanyeol’s arms tighten around his waist. They mapped each crease, dip, and corner of the other's mouth, tightening the grip on one another as they went along. Maybe Baekhyun’s lost his heart. Maybe Chanyeol’s going to find it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gosh you have no idea how happy i am to update this! finally some kisses woop woop :DDD phew pining is NOT my cup of tea but i tried for a lil bit before i just caved and HAD to write a kiss scene because the moment was /just right/. so laksdjlkjadskaj yAYYYYYY im happy uwu


	10. Self Assured and Self Control

That night was magical for Baekhyun. When Chanyeol escorted him to his room and shared one more dazzling smile with him, Baekhyun felt breathless all over again. He quickly changed into his nightwear and fell asleep smiling into his pillow, thinking of the Prince of Fire and his charisma and laugh and his lips. Those lips that kissed him so softly but so full of emotion. Baekhyun pushed his head further into his pillow, smiling wider. He’s lost it.

And Chanyeol is no better. When he sees Baekhyun the next morning, face void of all glitter and robes simple and blue, Chanyeol finds the older even more captivating. Baekhyun smiles sweetly as he heads to the kitchen, probably going to talk to Kyungsoo. Chanyeol frowns at the loss of conversation and loiters near the kitchen door, hand on the door handle. 

  
  


“So, he kissed you?”

A nod.

“And you don’t know how to feel?”

Nod.

“How is that possible?”

Baekhyun throws his hands up. “I don’t remember how I felt! I was too busy trying to make the kiss unforgettable!”

Kyungsoo sighs, putting his hands on his hips. “Okay, kiss him again. Then remember how it feels.”

Baekhyun almost chokes. “ _ What?” _

Kyungsoo shrugs. “That, or you could go to the oracle.” Baekhyun’s eyes widen, but Kyungsoo continues. “Apparently there’s an oracle in the marketplace nearby. He’s behind the jewelry shop. Or was it a flower shop?”

“An oracle?”

“Yeah, you could ask him whatever you’d like.”

“So kiss him again, or go to the oracle?”

Kyungsoo shrugs. “Or both.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes but he’s smiling. “Thanks.”

  
  


Just as Chanyeol’s about to open the door and walk in, the door is pushed open from the other side and out comes Baekhyun, who’s eyes widen when he sees the Fire Prince outside the door. 

“Were you listening?”

Chanyeol’s eyes bulge. “No! Was I supposed to be?” He looks intrigued.

Baekhyun shakes his head. “I need to talk to you. In private.”

He nods dumbly and lets Baekhyun lead him to an empty meeting room.  _ Since when did he become so familiar with the castle? _ The room is bathed in the sunlight, as always, the curtains shifting from the soft breeze. Baekhyun stands in the center, gesturing the taller over from where he stands at the door.

Once Chanyeol is in front of the smaller, Baekhyun makes haste as he leans up and presses a kiss to his lips, wrapping his arms loosely around his neck. Chanyeol’s eyes widen slightly before he closes them and kisses back. Baekhyun is smiling, he can feel it. When they lean back Chanyeol tilts his head cutely.

“What’s that for?”

Baekhyun shrugs. “I’m trying to see something.”

“Wha-mmph!” Baekhyun kisses him again, and Chanyeol sighs. So, _ so  _ addictive. His heart will not be able to handle this.

☼☼☼

Baekhyun ends up sneaking out later that night, hurrying into the marketplace Sehun had introduced to him. It reminded him of Astra a lot. There was always a crowd, and the soft glow of lanterns and the smell of home cooked food wafted through the streets. Baekhyun scanned every shop as quickly as he could. But every jewelry shop vendor that he came across had no idea of an oracle. Baekhyun was losing all hope. He shouldn’t be this stupid. It’s Chanyeol. He likes him. And he likes kissing him. Good enough, right?

No. Baekhyun wants more. The prospect of someone knowing his past, present, and future frightens him a little, but intrigues him more. As he pushes past people, he finds himself drawn to a flower shop. The scent of all the floral arrangements makes him dizzy. His mind can’t keep up with his legs, which lead him right past the shocked shop vendor. Ducking behind thick velvet curtains, a sharp scent of incense overtakes his senses. The first thing he notices is a sign in the back, the only word on it written is  _ Suho. _ Baekhyun staggers backwards as he finds an ornately dressed man in the center of the dark and stuffy room, the only source of light being a small lantern behind him. 

“Byun Baekhyun, Prince of Astra. Oh, how I’ve been expecting your arrival.”

His eyes bulge as the oracle gestures him to sit across from him. 

“You know me?”

The man chuckles heartily. “How could I not? I know everything.”

Either Baekhyun’s mind is whirring from his situation, or the incense is too strong. Or both. Before Baekhyun could open his mouth, the oracle began to speak. 

“You’re disturbed. But you won’t admit it to yourself.” 

Baekhyun stills.

“Hiding your identity might not be the most beneficial idea here in Solarys, Baekhyun.”

“W-what? Why not?”

The man tuts and shakes his head. “I cannot say. All I can share is that it may bring great misfortune.”

“To who?” Baekhyun leans forward.

“Everyone.”

He gasps. “What can I do?”

“It is inevitable, I’m afraid.” 

Baekhyun starts to tear up, wondering whether he should just tell Chanyeol’s family who he really is.

“It’s not worth it to do it now. You’d lose their trust,” the oracle offers. He clears his throat, hoping he hadn’t hurt the little Prince too much. “Would you like to know anything else?”

Baekhyun blinks his tears away and nods. “The Prince of Solarys…”

He smiles. “Ah, your  _ feelings _ for him?”

Baekhyun pouts, making the man chuckle. “I don’t know what to think of it all.”

He hums. "Did you feel something? When you kissed him?"

"I felt everything."

He nods, letting the young prince continue.

"I felt it all. And I loved it." He finds himself smiling at the words. 

"That's all there is to it, my prince."

The oracle leans forward, his eyes gleaming in the faint light. “Anything else?”

Baekhyun sighs. “Will my kingdom find peace again?” His heart stutters as he says the words, his mind weighing the possibilities.

“That is up to you. There are many ways you can make a change, Baekhyun. But all of it starts with you.” He grasps the prince’s hand, squeezing it tightly. “Only you have the power.”

☼☼☼

Baekhyun’s mindset changed since that night. He’s much more open with himself, admitting that he’s afraid and that he’s hiding from his problems. Running away is not the solution. But, it’s helped him open his eyes to new experiences. Maybe all of this could help him restore Astra to its original beauty.

He’s also more affectionate with Chanyeol. He’d meet with him when he could and sneak soft kisses here and there, all tied up with a pair of dazzling smiles. This feeling burns inside of him, and all he wants is to be around the prince.

  
  


Chanyeol has definitely lost all self control. Anytime he sees the Light Prince, he’s urged to push him against the wall and kiss him senseless. Initially, Baekhyun was worried that anyone could find them, but he ended up caving. Truthfully, he probably initiates more kisses than Chanyeol does. But he can’t help it. The smooth feeling of the younger’s lips against his own, the cute smile when he pulls away: he can’t get enough of it all.

They’re kissing behind a curtain in the dining room, Baekhyun’s hands sliding up and down the taller’s bicep, sighing when Chanyeol’s tongue touches his own. Chanyeol hums when Baekhyun nips his lower lip and before he can respond, the curtain is pulled aside aggressively.

“I made snacks for you guys. But, it looks like you’re too busy eating each other’s faces to care,” Kyungsoo deadpans before drawing the curtain close. The two look at each other in panic before laughing and chasing after the chef.

“Kyungsoo, wait!” Chanyeol yells, following after him.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes to himself and looks over his shoulder. “Don’t worry. I’ll be quiet.” Then, he walks back to the kitchen, leaving the princes alone.

“Shit, that was close, “ Chanyeol places a hand against his chest.

Baekhyun nudges him and grins. “You can trust Kyungsoo.” He wraps an arm around the taller’s waist and pulls him behind a pillar, leaning up until all his attention is on Chanyeol’s lips. His eyelids are hooded and he looks up through his eyelashes. “Now where were we?” 

☼☼☼

However, Chanyeol seemed to get busier and busier. He was reaching the age to succeed the throne. It was said that the king may step down soon, leaving Chanyeol the kingdom to rule. With that came many meetings and lessons. Which also meant that Baekhyun was missing his companion for most of the day.

“Stop sulking, Byul. He’ll be done in a few hours.”

Baekhyun blushes and continues to stare over the balcony, when Sehun takes a place next to him.    
“I know, I’m just watching the sunset.” He sighs. “I miss Astra’s sunset. It’s not as radiant as this one, but when you look at it from the tops of the evergreen forest near the castle, it’s truly a sight to see.”

Sehun grins, leaning on the railing. “Yeah? I’d love to see it.”

“I’d love to show it to you someday.” Baekhyun smiles.

“Your smile is pretty, you know?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “I know. Chanyeol makes sure to remind me of that every morning.”

Sehun snickers, and takes the smaller’s hand in his. “He’s right. You’re so,  _ so  _ beautiful.”

“Sehun?” Baekhyun wants to pull his hand back.

The younger quickly looks over the balcony for a split second before his eyes focus on Baekhyun’s. And before the older knows it, Sehun has leaned in and pushed a kiss against his cheek, smirking at the other's expression as he walks away. Baekhyun stares at where Sehun was standing as his mouth hangs open. 

  
  


Chanyeol was hurrying back from his meeting, jogging past the queen’s garden and hoping to bring some of Kyungsoo’s snacks to Baekhyun, when he finds him staring out the balcony. He stops and stares at the Light Prince, whose mind seems to be too occupied to notice him. When he’s about to call his name, Sehun steps next to Baekhyun and takes his hand. Chanyeol feels something in his chest when he sees Baekhyun looking up at Sehun with disarray.  _ Pull away, Oh Sehun. Pull away. _

But he doesn’t. He leans in and kisses Baekhyun. Kisses him on his glowing golden cheek. And he walks away. Chanyeol’s livid, anger searing under his skin as he stomps into the castle and heads straight to Baekhyun’s room. He pushes the door with such force that Baekhyun’s snapped out of his trace and his eyes widen when he sees the taller. 

“What did he do?” the taller shakes Baekhyun’s shoulders with frustration.

Baekhyun shakes his head. “I-I don’t know!”

Chanyeol’s chest heaves as he tries to make sense of it all and Baekhyun places a hand on the taller’s cheek.

“It’s okay, Chanyeol. Don’t overreact, I’m sure he’s just being funny.”

Chanyeol pouts. “He kissed you…”

Baekhyun blinks cutely and the taller feels his heart beat erratically. “You’re so cute, Chanyeol.”

His ears flush, and Baekhyun laughs at it, reaching up and playing with them. Chanyeol pulls the older by the waist and captures his lips in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay,,, but what's sehun's deal lol super sketchy  
> okay im back and in quarantine so hopefully i can write more hhhhh i was studying for exams for the past few weeks and then all of them got canceled so then i was really sad for a week bc all my studying was pointless so like :((( but whatever lol imma just write and do online school and try to survive this. but omg guys SUHOLO im so excited yayyyyyy he's going to leave us all speechless i know it :DDD  
> anyways, stay safe and healthy and don't forget to wash your hands! <3333


	11. Smiling and Scheming

Sehun was laughing, holding Baekhyun by the waist and escorting him through the queen’s garden. His eyes crinkled with delight at something silly Baekhyun had said, and the latter chuckled along, watching the flowers blossom more each day. He had asked Baekhyun about his home, his favorite places, his best stories. And though he’d reluctantly shared all of this with Chanyeol, Baekhyun realized that he didn’t really mind telling someone else. He wanted people to know that before the corruption, it was a creation. 

He had talked about the hill where he and Chanyeol had sat on during Celeste. He talked about the evergreens he had planted with his grandfather. The cliff above the lavender. He spoke of it all. And Sehun nodded, smiling when he saw the happiness on the other’s face. Baekhyun looked away, reaching down to touch the petals of some lavender that was potted nearby. Sehun excused himself, scowling as he walked away.

☼☼☼

Chanyeol was breathless. Baekhyun had a daisy in his hair and he was heading to his room, watching his feet.  _ Does he not realize how precious he is?  _

Baekhyun stops when his shoes touch the tips of another pair. He looks up to see Chanyeol’s sunshine smile and red ears. He has a thin golden crown resting on his head, the color pairing nicely with his red-orange hair.

“I like the flower,” he says, touching the petals and then cupping the prince’s jaw. Baekhyun doesn’t hide his smile. 

Baekhyun looks around to check if anyone is near. “I like you,” Baekhyun smiles with the words, almost cheekily. Chanyeol’s eyes widen and he coughs, hoping Baekhyun doesn’t see his blush. He does. He tugs on the taller’s sleeve.

“We never really talked about it. But I want you to know that I truly like you. And you’re not some fling like the ones I used to have back home. You’re very important to me, Chanyeol.”

He smiles wide. “I like you too. You’re the most special person I’ve ever met.”

He wraps his arms around the smaller and kisses the top of his head. They walk to Baekhyun’s room together hand in hand and before Baekhyun shuts the door, Chanyeol steals a quick kiss, sealing the night off with a sweet feeling.

  
  


The queen was someone Baekhyun adored. She was unexplainably kind, always there for him when he needed to chat. Her advice was helpful and she never overstepped boundaries. Baekhyun can tell that Chanyeol’s softheartedness and gentle personality comes from her. 

He’s in the garden again, sans Sehun, when he comes across the queen watering the lavender that caught his eye earlier. 

Baekhyun tilts his head at the sight. “Your Highness, you take care of the plants yourself?”

She chuckles. “Of course! It’s my garden, no one else tends to it.” She sets aside the pitcher of water and motions him over. “This is one of my favorite plants. It’s from Astra.” 

Baekhyun smiles. “I knew it looked familiar.” 

“We had visited your land many summers ago and I had fallen in love with the lavender fields. So lush and gorgeous: I had to take some of my own.” 

Baekhyun crouches down and lets fingers dance upon the plant. His connection to home. “It’s one of my favorite parts of home,” he whispers, but the queen hears it.

She puts a hand on his shoulder, sensing the bittersweet words. “Me too.”

He looks up at her. “I hope I’m not overstaying, Your Highness. Sometimes I wonder if you’re all tired of me being around here.”

The queen shakes her head. “You are not overstaying, Byul. But, I know there’s more to you being here than just Chanyeol showing you around. I won’t pry, but if there is a deeper issue, know that there are so many people here who you can confide in.” She pats his shoulder and Baekhyun bows gratefully. 

☼☼☼

Baekhyun hasn’t seen Sehun in a week. And not only does it bother him, it bothers Chanyeol even more. Because why does Baekhyun seem to worry about him so much? What’s so great about Sehun? 

Chanyeol runs his fingers through the other’s hair.    
“It’s okay. Sometimes, he just leaves for a few days but he always comes back. It’s happened before.”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “But it’s been a  _ week _ , Chanyeol. He’s never been gone this long.”

And now that Chanyeol thinks about it: it’s true. He’s never been gone for longer than three or four days. Still, he doesn’t let it bother him.

“I’m sure he’s fine. Come on, let’s take a walk to get your mind off of it.” He offers a hand and Baekhyun takes it.

Chanyeol ends up bringing him to the lake, where Baekhyun had first met Sehun. He can’t shake the feeling that something is wrong, but Chanyeol is trying his hardest to keep him mind off things, so the Light Prince tries to look less worried.

“And then Minseok and I dunked Sehun underwater and counted how long he could hold his breath. But when we let him come back to the surface, he tackled us! He should have been happy that we taught him how to hold his breath! His father wanted him to know life skills at such a young age.” Chanyeol sighs and looks at his reflection in the water. “Sometimes, I feel like he was more disciplined than me. And he grew up so quickly because he was meant to follow after his father. But, his father never seems satisfied with him. He’s always disappointed, which, I think, angers Sehun. That’s why we let him run away sometimes. It’s good to escape one in a while, right?” He nudges Baekhyun’s shoulder. Baekhyun offers a thin smile.

“I miss home, Chanyeol. I don’t know what I’ll do when I return. Can I even return?” He runs his fingers through his black hair. “Will my own kingdom reject me?”

Chanyeol takes the other’s hand and presses his lips to the back of his palm.

“When you are ready to return, I’ll take you home, princeling.” He leans in and kisses the smaller’s forehead. “I promise.”

But how many promises can he make? Baekhyun wonders if they hold any meaning or if Chanyeol is saying it just because. He looks up, trying to blink away his tears, when Chanyeol places a hand on his cheek and draws him near.

“Don’t cry.” The wipes the tears that are just about to fall. “You are going to fix Astra, Baekhyun. And I’m here to help.”

Baekhyun’s watery smile is thin but hopeful as he leans forward and kisses the Fire Prince square on the lips. So,  _ so _ soft.

“Thank you.” It’s a whisper, but Chanyeol takes it with great responsibility. He is going to help him. He is going to care for him. He is going to protect him. And nothing is going to stop him.

☼☼☼

Sehun was furious. How could so much responsibility be put on him? There was only so much he could do. He looks at the large map splayed on the wall, a few of his men surrounding. He chuckles.

“This job was sent to  _ me.  _ I want no mistakes here.” He sharpened his dagger slowly, the screeching noise filling up the quiet void of the room. He continued to pace around his men, a scowl etched onto his face.

“No mistakes.” With a final screech, he chucks the dagger at the map, the tip of the blade pushing straight through the detailed drawing of Solarys’s castle.

“This military is mine as of now. No matter how much my father belittles my skills, I know I am good enough. I don’t need validation.” 

He looks to his men. “You know the orders well?”

“Yes sir.” They mutter, emotionless.

“Then go. And don’t come back until the job is finished,” he sneers, watching the men return to their ranks and set out into the night.

He smirks to himself, heading closer to the map and yanking his dagger from where it was stuck.  _ Just a little longer,  _ Byul _. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kasdjlksdlfkds i have the next chapter written but im so scared to post it lolll maybe sometime this week hopefully  
> but please support junmyeon's self portrait it's a m a s t e r p i e c e im so prouddd :'') and a lil emotional lmao  
> and as always, stay safe and healthy <3


	12. Wonders and Miracles

Chanyeol isn’t sure how many times they’ve kissed. He just knew that everytime they did, he felt himself falling even harder for Baekhyun. The way the princeling would tug on his bottom lip, the way he’d sigh every time Chanyeol pulled him closer, the way Baekhyun would mumble sweet words into his mouth, watching how his cheeks flushed afterwards. Chanyeol was completely, and utterly enamoured with Baekhyun. And he has a feeling that, maybe for once, Baekhyun might reciprocate the feeling. 

Baekhyun was wandering the hallways, just after supper. The sun had set earlier today, meaning most people were in their chambers, doing work or relaxing. But, Baekhyun was too bored to stay in his room all day. He shivered, his loose white blouse was doing nothing to keep him warm. But, before he could head back to his room to grab a cloak, he comes across the Fire Prince sluggishly heading up the staircase. 

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun whispers, hugging himself as he shivers.

“Princeling?” Chanyeol approaches him. “Are you alright?”

Baekhyun nods. “Y-yeah. I just wanted to, you know, talk.”

He’s offered a bright smile. “Of course. Follow me.” Chanyeol guides him by the waist to his own room. 

Baekhyun had never been inside Chanyeol’s room. As soon as the door shut behind him, Baekhyun gawked at his surroundings. A map of all the kingdoms was painted on the ceiling, the detail astonishing him. There were books everywhere, a telescope on the balcony, and a study desk that seemed to be covered in parchment.

Chanyeol takes his side. “Seems familiar, right?”

And it’s true. The room reminded him of his own. He heads to the balcony, the wind letting the curtains drift about. 

“Can I see the stars?” he whispers, taking the taller’s hand.

Chanyeol nods, kissing his cheek and angling the telescope to Baekhyun’s eye.

The Light Prince looks through the telescope, and a soft smile instantly reaches his lips. It’s just home. He looks at the constellations remembering all their names and whispering them to himself. 

“When I was a child, my grandfather would help me memorize star and lunar patterns. It always felt like a chore, but now I’m glad he helped because I know that home is always up there, wherever I go,” he says, letting go of the telescope and looking up at the taller. Chanyeol runs his hands through the Light Prince’s black hair.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Baekhyun.” He merely whispers it, but to the smaller, it feels powerful, so full of love. Chanyeol cups his cheek and draws him closer, until their lips are just a breath away. But, Baekhyun’s impatient; he just wants Chanyeol’s lips on his, and so he grabs the taller’s nape and ducks his head down so he can kiss him fully. Chanyeol’s mouth fits perfectly against his, and the way they move together, slowly and sensually, has the both of them losing their minds. Chanyeol hands travel from his cheek, down his neck, and rest on his broad shoulders, as he continues to kiss him back. And before he knows it, Baekhyun is pushing him into the room, never breaking the kiss, until they’re both out of the cold night air. Baekhyun loops his arms around the taller’s neck, letting just the tip of his tongue graze the other’s. Chanyeol gasps when their tongues tangle, feeling hot all over. 

Chanyeol lets go of him then, just to look into his eyes. 

“I love you,” he says, smiling down at him. “I know we might be going fast, but I’ve never felt this way about anyone and, gosh, Baekhyun, you’re everything to me.”

The shorter smiles, and Chanyeol swears that the little glints in his glassy eyes are stars.

“I love you too, Chanyeol. I’m glad I met you.” Chanyeol kisses him in response, hoping to convey all his love through actions. His hands slide to his chest and he slowly starts to unbutton the smaller’s blouse. Once the last clasp is off, Baekhyun steps back and looks at him coyly. 

“You’ve never seen this, but I might as well show you now.” 

Baekhyun turns around and lets his blouse slip off his shoulders, the fabric gathering at his elbows. He looks over his shoulder shyly and sees Chanyeol’s starstruck expression. He steps closer and lets his hand trace over all the inked constellations that cover the Light Prince’s back. When his fingers touch his skin, heat sears down the older's spine. He takes a sharp breath in as Chanyeol’s fingers dance upon his spine, his home, his history. The taller takes a step back, giving him a once over. Not to tease him or rile him up or anything. There’s a soft smile gracing his face as he stares at the smaller.

"Look at you. A wonder.”

Baekhyun confidently takes the compliment, assured of what Chanyeol is saying. That’s what Chanyeol loves most about him. Maybe he doesn’t know the fate of his kingdom or the future of it all. But he’s Byun Baekhyun and he knows what he wants. The princeling smirks, stepping closer and cupping the other’s jaw, drawing his face nearer every so slowly.

“And you, Chanyeol. You’re a miracle.”

And just like that, they lean closer, lips melting together. Liquid, lusty, languid, lovely. Maybe Chanyeol has lost his mind. Maybe Baekhyun’s taking its place.

He picks the smaller up and sits on the bed, allowing Baekhyun to settle in his lap. But the older has other plans. He pushes Chanyeol down and pins his knees on either side of his torso. Lowering his mouth to Chanyeol's, Baekhyun grins wickedly before kissing the other feverishly. The clashing of tongues and teeth feels mighty good to Chanyeol who growls as he flips their position, looking down at the Light Prince in triumph.

"Turn around, princeling." His voice is low and husky and Baekhyun is delighted to hear it, turning around and laying on his stomach as Chanyeol studies the ink on his back more closely. Some constellations are completely inked, whereas some are just lines that connect the small moles on the Prince of Light's back. Chanyeol leans down and drags his lips on every connecting line and kisses each star and every mole on his back. Baekhyun can't breathe right as he feels plush lips pressing into his spine, his shoulder blades, his lower back. Chanyeol is breathless as he stares at the beauty below him. Really, what a wonder Byun Baekhyun is.

☼☼☼

When Baekhyun woke up, the sunlight streaming through his windows brought him great joy. What was even better, however, was the Fire Prince hugging him from behind, nuzzling his nose in the crook of his neck. Baekhyun turns around in his hold, and traces a finger down the side of the taller’s face. His temple, his cheek, his jawline. Chanyeol stirs a bit, grunting as Baekhyun giggles and blows cold air on his face. 

He grips his waist tighter, pulling Baekhyun to his chest. “Let me sleep, princeling,” he mumbles into his hair. Baekhyun chuckles at how clingy his lover is.

“Chanyeol…”

“Mm?”

“No matter how much I want to stay in bed with you,”

“I don’t like where this is going, princeling...”

“We need to eat breakfast.” Baekhyun finishes.

Chanyeol pouts, and squeezes the shorter’s waist.

“Chanyeol stop!” he squirms in his hold. “My entire body is sore from last night!” he whines, immediately blushing after he says the words.

Chanyeol grins, kissing his forehead. “So is mine,” he says cheekily.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and pushes his face away, before sneaking out of the prince’s chambers and heading to his own room. Chanyeol chuckles at his love before falling back into the pillows with a lovesick smile.

Baekhyun got dressed and went to the dining room, where he found the royal family all gracing him with large smiles. He sat next to Chanyeol, who made sure to hold his hand under the table cloth. Baekhyun tried to hide his grin by shoveling food into his mouth. The family begins to chatter about the day, leaving Baekhyun to try to follow the conversation without getting distracted by the Fire Prince’s leg hooking around his own.

“So, Byul, you’ve been here for a while. What’s your favorite part of Solarys?” the king inquires. Chanyeol tilts his head towards Baekhyun, smiling playfully at the other’s discomfort. 

Baekhyun smiles, trying to shake the taller’s leg off. “I love the warmth that everything emits. I feel so protected here, Your Highness.” His knee bumps the table loudly, but no one comments.

The king chuckles heartily. “I’m glad to hear that, Byul.”

Just as the light conversation was picking up, the doors of the room slam open and in barges Jongdae, frantically running towards the king. 

“Urgent news, Your Highness,” Jongdae stumbles out, handing him a document. 

The king’s eyes are wide with panic, as he recites the words from the parchment he was given. Each word was enunciated clearly, but all Baekhyun could hear were the muffled voices of the royal family as panic settled on their features. Baekhyun feels his world spinning, his knees almost give out, feels his heart thunder as he comprehends the words spoken.

_“We, King and Queen of Astra, declare war on Solarys after its soldiers attacked our sacred lands and after the royal family kidnapped our sole heir.”_

The king drops the parchment, absolutely livid, as all eyes turn to Baekhyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides under the table*  
> this got a lil riskayy and also cliffhanger lol >.< oops im leaving now bye bye


	13. A Prisoner and a Prince

“Astra’s sole heir?” The king says, an accusing look splayed on his face. Baekhyun ducks his head in shame, but Chanyeol steps in front of him.

The queen gasps. “You knew?”

Chanyeol stands his ground, nodding. 

Yoora scoffs. “Byun Baekhyun, isn’t it? So glad you’ve brought war upon our country. Do stay longer, will you?” She mocks, rolling her eyes.

The king looks livid. “Y-you’ve betrayed us.” He studies the parchment on the ground. “I have no choice but to imprison you until we figure out what to do.”

Baekhyun frowns, stepping out from behind his lover, and facing the royal family. “This is none of my doing. I promise, Your Highn-”

The king glares, shutting him up. “I refuse to trust you,” he snaps. Baekhyun’s shaking, and Chanyeol tries to hold him upright. 

The king continues, “I should’ve known. Astra’s full of conniving, meddlesome people. I wouldn’t expect any less from them,” he snarls.

“Father!” Chanyeol says, holding Baekhyun as the latter breaks into sobs. “This is none of Baekhyun’s fault!”

“Then whose is it then?” He jabs a finger in his son’s chest. “Isn’t it odd that after so long, you find a friend who just happens to be from the most problematic kingdom.” He jabs him again. “And isn’t it odd that he’s grown close with almost everybody in this castle, _especially_ you- don’t deny it Chanyeol, we all see you two. And isn’t it especially odd that after he’s gained our support, his own kingdom just _happens_ to declare war on us?” He turns to the Light Prince, who shrinks visibly into his cloak. “I don’t know what your intentions are, _Byun Baekhyun_ , but neither you nor your sick, twisted family are going to bring down Solarys and its people.” And with that, he walks away, Yoora close behind him. 

Baekhyun’s sobs echo throughout the room and the queen gives him and her son a worried glance before following her husband. 

Chanyeol looks down at his lover. “Baekhyun are you-”

“Who did this?” His shaky hands cover his face, wiping his tears. “Who from Solarys attacked our lands?”

Chanyeol stills. He’d forgotten about that information. _Who?_

Before Chanyeol knows it, Baekhyun’s dragged away to the prisons, against his will. Chanyeol follows the guards, screaming at them to let them go, but they were under order- they had no choice. Chanyeol feels his heart lurch as he sees his lover being shoved into a rusty cell, his cries falling on deaf ears. His love should not be treated like this. A strong prince should not be rotting behind bars. The guards don’t let the Fire Prince near Baekhyun, stating that the king doesn’t want him near a betrayer. Baekhyun arms stretch out past the cell’s bars.

“Chanyeol!”

Chanyeol’s being pushed away by the guards. “Baekhyun!” He tries to grasp his hand, but the guards stand their ground. His tears are never ending. “Just hold on, I’ll figure this out!” he sobs, before the guards whisk him away. Baekhyun lowers his arm, his breathing harsh as he tries to let his mind stabilize. 

☼☼☼

Meanwhile, the palace is in shambles. The king is hurriedly holding meetings with his advisors, allies, and the army itself. The problem is that the General is away, and so is his son. It’s only a matter of time before Astra advances, and Solarys is not ready. The royal family hasn’t even notified the public of the circumstances, but it’s only a matter of time at this point. 

While the king continues to sort things out, the queen finds herself in the garden, sighing as she waters her plants. It’s therapeutic, she supposes. Who knew Chanyeol had befriended Prince Byun Baekhyun of the Stars? Notorious, yes. But, she was sure Baekhyun had his reasons. She had always felt that little Byul was misunderstood and she can’t truly believe that he inflicted this war. He’s a kind soul- no wonder her son fell for him. 

Chanyeol didn’t leave his room after letting his love go. His heart hurts. He skipped all his lessons, all his training, all his free time and sat in bed, staring at the side where Baekhyun had been peacefully sleeping just a few hours ago. Was it all a lie? No. Because he trusts the princeling. He loves him. And yet, such happens. He lays down, running a hand through his hair and wracking his mind. How could Solarys attack Astra? On what orders? With what motives? How? Chanyeol groans as he tears up again. Astra is in danger, Baekhyun is in danger. And he does not know how to help. 

Just then, a blazing ball of fire soars through his window, ramming straight into a pile of books. Blaze perches on his bookcase, a letter between its claws, feathers ruffled. Chanyeol pets the phoenix, taking the rolled parchment. 

_Prince Park Chanyeol,_

_I am sorry to hear the sudden news. I am a new recruit of Solarys’s army unit and I would like to meet you in private about the pressing matters that are taking place. I know that I am of lower rank, but I hold very important information that could potentially help not only the accused, but Solarys as well. I hope this finds you well, but I’m hoping for a swift response from you because we don’t have much time before this all gets worse. I’m sorry for troubling you, Your Highness, and what I’m doing may be dangerous, but I cannot keep such information to myself. I hope you understand._

_Z.Y.X_

Chanyeol can’t believe his eyes. There’s more to this. He stares at the three letters at the bottom, wondering who this mysterious person is. Hurriedly, he writes back, agreeing to meet him at night near the lake. 

☼☼☼

The moon seems to be the only source of light as Chanyeol hurries to the lake, in the dead of night. His hooded cloak covers his eyes, making it difficult to gage where he’s going. When he reaches the lake, he notices a figure standing there, in clothes similar to his own. The man bows to Chanyeol who nods before sitting down on the ground. The man does the same.

“My name is Zhang Yixing. I’m part of the domestic unit in Solarys. I have rather controversial information about the oncoming war from Astra.”

Chanyeol sighs. “Why are you telling me this? Why not the king?”

“We’ve heard that His Highness's reaction was not… merciful. I think you’d have an open mind about this. After all, I've heard you recently visited Astra?” Chanyeol nods as he continues. “I have family there, and I want them to be safe. This war is not necessary- I assure you that all of this is because of the royal family. Prince Baekhyun is a catalyst for this. Not in the way everyone thinks, however. We need to get him back across the border, Prince.” He looks at the royal hopefully.

Chanyeol stills, his fingers digging into the soil. “I-I can’t let him go. He’s safer here.”

Yixing shakes his head. “He’s behind bars, Prince. Think about it. Maybe his parents noticed he was gone. Maybe this is all a ploy.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen. “Then, _who_ from Solarys attacked Astra? Why would our army do that? My father is losing his mind over this- nobody knows anything.”

“Although I’m not from the foreign unit, we’ve heard things.”

Chanyeol leans closer. “And?”

“You wouldn’t believe me, Your Highness.”

“Tell me, dammit!” He whispers, his mind racing at all the possibilities.

Yixing sighs. “It was said that General Oh Sehun ordered the attack using a select few soldiers.”

Chanyeol stills, turning to Yixing with wide eyes. “ _No.”_

Yixing lowers his head, unsure. “It is not confirmed, but it makes the most sense. He’s been missing, and he’s the one currently in control of all the army units.”

Chanyeol feels his chest heave and his head pounds. _Sehun? How could he?_

“I refuse to believe this. Sehun- he’s a good person.”

“I’m sure there’s a misunderstanding here, Your High-”

“One big enough for him to start a _war?_ Yes, maybe Sehun acts odd from time to time, but he would _never_ put his country in jeopardy!” 

Yixing tilts his head. _Would he?_

Chanyeol’s brows furrow. “We need to find Sehun.”

☼☼☼

Baekhyun’s been sitting behind bars for six days. His chest heaves with pain, too sore from sobbing every night. Someone attacked the beautiful lands of his home. Someone from Solarys broke his trust. Every person he has met here was overflowing with kindness. How could this kingdom do this to him, when he has never done anything wrong? Is Chanyeol aware of this? Can Chanyeol himself be trusted?

Baekhyun groans, gripping his hair. There’s no way out. Astra’s going to make things worse by going to war. And he’ll be stuck here, once again. The last time Astra was at war, Baekhyun was very young. His parents weren’t even ruling yet. Baekhyun was kept in the dark for the entirety of the war, but all he knew was that the war wasn’t with another kingdom. It was a civil war. To this day, Baekhyun knows little of it, as his grandfather made sure he didn’t hear the terrible things. But Baekhyun’s an adult now: he deserves to be involved. He’s tasted freedom and he intends on bringing it back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo hiii there :))) i've been going through it folks but hsjdjkkdjfl here's this chapter lol  
> im sorry if it feels rushed (?) like im jumping from scene to scene here but,,, the kingdom is a mess currently lmaoo  
> anyways thanks for reading if you still are <3333 it means a lot


	14. Fearful and Fearless

The king was losing patience. Solarys’s army was ready, but according to one of the higher ranked officers, some soldiers were missing. The public was in chaos once they were informed of the oncoming war. People were afraid, and the king had no choice but to wait for Astra to advance. Along with that, the General was returning in a few hours: how could he explain such terrible news? He pushes a hand through his hair, his crown almost toppling off his head. His kingdom is in danger. He should’ve protected it better. He should have seen the warning signs through the boy. Before his internal monologue becomes more self deprecating, Jongdae pushes the doors open to his study, startling the king.

“Jongdae,” he says wearily, “I’m getting sick of your face. You only bring me bad news.”

Jongdae chuckles, bowing his head. “I apologize, Your Highness. I'm merely doing my job.”

He waves a hand. “Yes, yes get on with it.”

“Astra’s ranks are approaching the border between our lands.”

The king stills, before his shoulders visibly slump. “I can’t believe this is happening. A war… It has been so long since the idea of war has been brought up. I-I don’t even have time to process this, Jongdae, they’re  _ here. _ ”

Jongdae sighs, looking down at the ground. “They are.”

☼☼☼

Yixing had a plan. It was dangerous and stupid it its own way. Get Baekhyun back to Astra. Find Sehun. It sounded simple to both him and Chanyeol, but executing it would be difficult. Chanyeol had already sent out a search party for Sehun and Yixing was off to retrieve the Light Prince. However, what posed more as a threat was the General.

“I come back from creating alliances, Your Highness, and I find out my own country is in a war? What will the other countries think? Our kingdom is in shambles!”

The king sighs. “I know, I know. This isn’t ideal-”

“ _ Ideal?  _ Where is Sehun? Where is that  _ blasted  _ fool?” He paces around the study. “I left the army in his hands! And he’s gone and fucked it up!”

The king shivers. “I’m sure Sehun has no part in this. The boy is young-”

The General shoots him a glare. “I have trained him since he could barely walk. He should know how to deal with crises. I knew I should not have trusted him.”

He sighs. “What do you propose we do?”

The General slams a fist on the table. “Astra is too close for us to withdraw our troops. We find Sehun. And we go to war.”

At half past midnight, Yixing sneaks into the dungeons. The guards are sitting by the cell doors, half asleep and murmuring of the prospects of war. He salutes them, the guards noticing his uniform and letting him through. Before they suspect anything, he heads to the Light Prince’s cell and knocks on the metal bars. The Prince’s eyes snap open and he cocks his head at the looming figure. 

“Prince Baekhyun!” Yixing whispers. “I’m getting you out of here,” he pulls out a metal contraption and picks the lock, sliding the cell bar with a creaky noise. Baekhyun flinches, noticing the palace guards staring at the soldier with curiosity.

“What do you think you’re doing?” One of the guards asks, grabbing Yixing’s arm. 

Yixing clears his throat, pulling out of his grip. “The General has asked for Prince Baekhyun’s presence. It’s supposed to be confidential.” He whips out a dagger from out of nowhere and presses it to the guard’s neck. “Let’s hope the General doesn’t know that you’re in the way of his plans, hm?” The guard’s eyes widen and he backs off, allowing the Light Prince to get out. 

Yixing grabs Baekhyun by the arm, albeit forcefully, and drags him out of the dungeons, victory washing over him.

Baekhyun tries to keep up with the soldier’s brisk walking, but he’s drained and weak. 

“Can...you stop…” Baekhyun mutters, once they’re out of the guards’ sight.

Yixing whips his head back and holds the shorter up. “Here,” he pulls out a roll of bread. “Stole that from the kitchens.”

Baekhyun takes it gratefully, devouring it in a few bites. Yixing hides his smile. “I’m Zhang Yixing of Solarys’s army. Prince Chanyeol and I are trying to fix all of this.”

Baekhyun’s heart quickens at the sound of his prince’s name. “Chanyeol?” He grabs the soldier’s shoulder. “Please tell me he’s alright.” 

Yixing nods. “He’s fine. But both your kingdoms are in trouble. And we have a feeling that it’s your family’s doing. Astra’s army is almost at the border, and they’ll be here by sunrise. We need you to cross the border before that happens.”

Before Baekhyun can process the information, Yixing is pulling him through the fields, in the direction of the border. He shudders at the thought of returning back to Astra. If his parents caused this to happen… he doesn’t know what he’d do. He needs to see his country, however, before he sees his parents.

Trudging through the hills and valleys, Baekhyun finds himself reminiscing. Solarys is a safe haven. It brought him comfort when his kingdom couldn't. He looks up at his black hair, blowing it out of his eyes. He may have betrayed Astra officially, but he loves his kingdom the most. Even if it's bittersweet. But Solarys has been there for him for the past few months. Chanyeol, the queen, Kyungsoo, everyone. Walking to the lake with Chanyeol, teasing Kyungsoo, chatting with the queen, everything brought him warmth. He sighs, willing the tears to go away. He’ll come back, he knows it. But will it all be the same, he’ll never know. 

☼☼☼

“Astra will be here by morning and our ranks are ready, Your Highness.”

The king massages his temples. “I can’t believe this is happening, Jongdae. Our home may be destroyed tomorrow.”

His smile is watery. “I’m sure this will come to an end soon, my king. Solarys is strong, the people are fierce. No matter what everyone may believe, there’s a reason this all happened.”

He sighs, exasperated. “If I can’t protect my own country…”

“Your Highness, you’ve done everything you could, keeping the kingdom at your best interest. Given the current timeline, rash decisions have been made, yes, but there were no other choices.”

“Thank you, Jongdae.” He clears his throat. “Keep the boy in the dungeons for now. I’ll try to talk to him later, before the General gets to him first.”

Jongdae nods curtly. “Alright, Your Highness. Try to get some rest,” he says, wearily.

The king sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Once the sun was tucked away, and the sky was glittering with stars, Chanyeol rose from his bed. Throwing on a dark cloak, he sneaks out of the palace, passing by the drowsy guards with ease. Once he’s past the gates, he begins to run. 

It’s definitely past midnight. Maybe a few hours until the sun peaks through again. But Chanyeol runs like his life depends on it. It kind of does. His thoughts are blank, leaving only one thing on his mind. Baekhyun.

He’s running alongside the border, stealthily, making sure the rows and rows of Astraen army ranks won’t see him. The size of the army is quite impressive, especially with such a flawed and misconducting government. However, Chanyeol can’t seem to think much of it as he slips past the open fields into the forest nearby, where Yixing had told him to meet. The border line is visible, dividing even the shrubbery within the forest. He whips his head around, trying not to be afraid of the looming trees or the thickness of the night scare him. It washes over him, then. His home is going to be destroyed tomorrow. His life, his kingdom, his solace. Chanyeol feels his throat close up. Imagining Solarys being bombed or soldiers dead on his lands- it terrifies him. He grabs his knees, trying to steady himself, as his breathing unevens. Solarys doesn’t deserve this. He shakes, tears prickling at his eyes. Before he can let them fall, however, an arm hauls him up from his position and a hand cups his face.

“Chanyeol.”

The Fire Prince’s eyes widen. “Princeling?” He nods and the taller pulls him in for a bone crushing embrace. “Gods, I’ve missed you, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun smiles and leans back a little, to wipe away the tears that are just about to fall from the younger’s eyes. “I missed you too.” He runs his thumbs over his cheeks in circular motions. “Why are you crying, hm?”

Chanyeol lets out a shaky breath. “I’m afraid. I’m so  _ afraid _ of what’s going to happen.”

Baekhyun’s smile doesn’t reach his eyes. “It’ll be okay. Yixing just left, because there is word that Sehun has been found. I couldn’t believe it at first, Chanyeol.  _ Sehun? _ How could he orchestrate this all?” His worry is evident on his face, but he continues. “But now, we need to take all caution. If he really is the instigator, then this could only mean we’re a step closer, okay?”

Chanyeol nods, forgetting everything the former had said. He only cares about the man in front of him. “I love you.” Maybe it isn’t what Baekhyun wants to hear right now., but he says it anyway. “I’m sorry for all of this.”

“It’s not your fault.” Baekhyun’s voice is distant, cold. Like he knows what’s coming won’t be good. “I’ll fix it.”

“Baekhyun, no.” He takes his hand and brings his fingers to his lips. “ _ We’ll _ fix this.”

The Light Prince doesn’t respond, yet he leans in and presses their foreheads together. 

“I’ll see you soon, Baekhyun-ah. You’re strong, princeling. You can do this.” Chanyeol reaches into his cloak and pulls out a silver chain. The sun and star charms that hang off it tell Baekhyun that it’s from home and he can’t help but smile as Chanyeol clasps it around his wrist before kissing the back of his palm. 

"I love you too much to let you slip through my fingers," he says, threading his fingers through the older’s hair. "Please, stay safe. And find home."

Home. One word that had Baekhyun sold. One word that had him gripping Chanyeol's cloak tightly before nodding and whispering a soft "okay". He could never slip out of Chanyeol's life. Never. And it could be dangerous, but, hey, when did danger ever faze the Prince of Light? 

Baekhyun exhales, a small smile quirking at the corners of his lips. “Thank you.”

“Thank  _ you,  _ Baekhyun.” He lets go of him then, praying that everything will turn out okay. Baekhyun steps over the border, this time the pain feeling like an old friend. He embraces it. He is not a traitor. He is Astra’s Prince of Light, Byun Baekhyun of the Stars, Lightbestower. He turns around, sending one last smile to the man watching him. He is Park Chanyeol’s love, and he is fearless. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :OOOOO  
> happy late baekhyun day ahhhh omg im so excited for raiden x chanyeol and baekhyun's comeback :DDD  
> and omg jongdae's baby uwuwuwu his lil flower <3333  
> anyways,,,,, idk when this is ending?? like there are 2-3 more chapters left so :))) stay tuned lol


	15. Promising and Praying

Astra has always been Astra. Untouched, constant, perfectly still. Ever since his parent’s rule, nothing has changed. Whether it’s good or bad, Baekhyun had always looked at his kingdom as one of its many evergreens. It was for forever. But as he lays his eyes upon his home, all he can see is destruction. Before he can return to the castle, he’d like to visit his favorite places to find peace one last time. He’s schooled his expression to his stone cold exterior, memories of the sunlit kingdom tucked away for happier moments. Right now, Astra looks horrifying. As he walks through the woods, he finds patches of land, and skeletal tree trunks. They burned the trees. Baekhyun’s heart constricts. His beautiful, beautiful memories of his grandfather come rushing back. He had loved the evergreens, making Baekhyun feel the same way about them. They were strong, stood through harsh winters, still staying lush and proud. But they’ve been burned.

He stalks through the remains of the forest, reaching the clearing that he was looking forward to seeing once again. He looks down the cliff, anticipating the sight of the flourishing lavender field, when he’s once again met with disappointment. The ground looks empty, gray, and dead. He exhales. They’d burned the fields as well. He doesn’t let his tears fall. Baekhyun shivers as he walks away, hoping to head into civilization. His head is pounding from the cold, the winters in Astra being dreary and frigid. His lips are chapped, his cheeks are frostbitten, and his heart has turned to ice. It’ll all thaw once he finds Chanyeol again. He smiles slightly at the thought of the prince, trudging through the forest and reaching the town nearby. The castle looms over it in the distance, making him scowl. When he reaches the marketplace, he finds it deserted. Only a sparse amount of people are there, looking haggard and distraught as they walk down the alleyways. He stops by one of the street vendors.

“What happened?”

The man grunts, an unwelcoming expression in his face. Baekhyun stills. Astreans aren’t like this. “That is what happened.” The man points an accusing finger at the castle. “They did nothing to protect us or the lands as Solarys attacked us. It’s like they were anticipating it.”

Baekhyun huffs bitterly at his parents’ lack of compassion. Trudging down the street, his feet lead him elsewhere. 

Elsewhere meaning the castle. 

Baekhyun wasn’t ready to see his parents again. But, what time better than now. He’s seen the damage Solarys has done. Now, he must know  _ why.  _ He heads to the woods, entering through the underground passage to his room. Last time he was here, he was with Chanyeol. He tries not to think about the Fire Prince, just the thought of him makes him want to run back to Solarys and into his embrace. But, he must fix this mess, first. He opens his room door, exposing himself to the dreadful castle interior. The chandeliers are broken, barely hanging onto the ceiling and many rooms nearby have been ransacked. Baekhyun shudders. They attacked the castle too. 

✦☼✦

The sky was getting brighter, the war would start soon. But Chanyeol couldn’t help but trudge slowly back to his castle, hoping to drag out the start of the war longer. He can see the castle now, the sun starting to peek up from the towers. As he walks closer, Chanyeol finds Yixing also heading back to the castle, the soldier amongst others pinning the arms of other soldiers behind their backs. Chanyeol’s eyes widen as he looks closely, appearing at Yixing’s side. 

“Sehun.”

He smiles, his features anything but warm. “Chanyeol.”

Yixing continues to hold his arms behind his back, pushing the traitor to bow forward. “We’re taking him and the rest of these traitors to the king.”

Chanyeol feels his world turn sideways. His love was considered a traitor, while his friend was the real one? Sehun’s expression is unfamiliar, so unlike the man he knows. The man he  _ knew.  _ The prince watches as the group of traitors are roughly pushed towards the castle. How could Sehun do this? 

A fist slams on the desk, making everyone in the room flinch. Sehun only smirks. 

“Oh Sehun, how  _ dare _ you?” The General roars, glaring at his son. 

Sehun shrugs. “It had to be done.”

His father reaches across the table and yanks Sehun’s collar, pulling him closer. “It _had_ _to be done?_ You put your country in jeopardy, Sehun. I have failed as a father. I’ve raised a traitor.”

The king steps forward, holding the General’s shoulder. “Maybe we should hear him out?”

Sehun grins like a maniac. “Thank you, Your Highness.” He stands up, pacing around the room and smiling.    
“Let’s go all the way back, shall we?”

✦☼✦

Baekhyun’s steps are hurried as he reaches his father’s study. He slowly pushes the door open, peeking his head inside. The first thing he sees are his mother’s eyes. 

“You.” She growls, grabbing his arms and yanking him into the room. “Where the  _ hell  _ have you been?”

Baekhyun pulls out of her grip, glancing at his father for a moment. “Well, I’m sure you already know, since you’ve fucking waged a war on them.”

The king fumes, grabbing his son’s black hair. “We did it because of  _ you _ . Because  _ you  _ left. Because  _ you  _ are a traitor.” 

He struggles against his hold. “I am not a traitor. I love this land more than you two ever will!”

The queen chuckles. “Oh, so you decide to leave it? Imagine this. Our son, after not seeing him for weeks, has been found with black hair in another kingdom.” She claps her hands in sarcasm. “So proud of you.”

He scowls. “What does it matter to you? You never cared where I went!”

“At least we knew you wouldn’t taint our family’s name! The first Astraen royal with black hair. I don’t know how you do it.” The king scoffs, his grip on his hair tightening. Baekhyun winces. “You are no son of ours. You don’t deserve to be the heir of a country you betrayed.”

Baekhyun screams, pulling out of his father’s grip. “I never was your son and I didn’t do anything wrong! You are the ones who fucked this place up.” Before he can add anything more, he feels a sudden pain on his cheek. He looks to his mom, her hand still raised from the slap. 

“How  _ dare _ you.”

He takes a step forward, looking at her with the utmost amount of hatred. “ _ No.” _ He pushes her shoulder back. “How dare  _ you _ .” 

“Baekhyun.” His father warns. 

“You don’t care about Astra. You only care about being royal. About having riches and benefits. But, goddammit, there are people living out there!” He points to the window. “There are people who need help. Who needs our support. Our investments. Our guidance.” He glares at them both. “But you two only help yourselves. You didn’t help them. You didn’t help grandfather. You didn’t help me.” He holds his father’s gaze. “So maybe I am Prince Baekhyun of the Stars, the first Astraen royal to have officially left its grounds. But I promise you.” He pushes a finger to his father’s chest. “I am the  _ only  _ royal here who knows how to dig out this kingdom, that you two have tried so hard to bury, and bring it back up to the actual respect it deserves.” And with that, he stalks out of the room, leaving behind the poison that killed his kingdom. 

✦☼✦

Sehun saunters around the room, the General, the king, and Chanyeol all glaring at him. He clears his throat obnoxiously, aware that he’s very much hated at the moment.

“There I was. Young. Trying to live my life as a kid. When suddenly, I was forced to train. I’d had to learn how to use weapons, my hands, my mind. I was so young.” He chuckles bitterly. “And I’d see Chanyeol and Yoora and Minseok. They’d be laughing and playing and  _ living.  _ And all I had were hands to fight with. And after years and years of working hard,” he jabs a finger in his father’s face, “to make  _ you _ happy, I still was never good enough. It was  _ Sehun, you’re weak  _ and  _ Sehun, you’ll never be ready _ . And for so long I’d been trying to please you, father, yet what do I get? Disappointment.” Sehun shrugs. “What more could I do to satisfy you? And then, you’re off, leaving me in control of the army. And I thought,  _ this is my chance, I can finally prove myself. _ But after thinking I realized, that all I did my entire life was to make you proud of me. I threw away my childhood to train, to learn, to be like  _ you,  _ father.” 

The General’s gaze doesn’t waver and Sehun continues.

“But then news of Astra's runaway Prince reached . The king and queen were secretly searching for that little traitor. The infamous Byun Baekhyun.” Chanyeol growls at the way Sehun says it with venom. Sehun only smirks.

“Nobody knew what he looked like. But one day, Chanyeol returns, a stranger by his side. It was then that everything fell into place. Chanyeol brought home the runaway. I immediately seized the opportunity. Show father how I can handle an army well. I helped the king and queen of Astra to formulate a plan: get Baekhyun back. For  _ once _ , I felt useful. Wanted. Respected. So, I grew close with the pathetic thing. It was quite easy, however. Dig a little under the stubborn facade and there you go! Byun Baekhyun in his true form. He told me about Astra a lot, mainly about his favorite places. I reported everything he said back to his parents. And we planned an attack. If he got word that Astra was in danger, he’d come running back in seconds. What was even better, however, was war.”

The General scoffs, grabbing Sehun’s collar again. “Why tell this now? How is war better, you fool?”

Sehun grins. “It’s gruesome. It shows you idiots how barbaric people can be. I never wanted to be a part of this violence father.” Tears shine in his eyes. “I wanted to be a kid. I never got that. The king and queen had their reasons as well. Baekhyun has always been reckless, but after betraying his own land, running off like the embarrassment he is- they had no choice. How could they admit that their son had run away from his home? So, kidnapping it was. It made more sense to the public, to other countries, to the king and queen themselves. And it worked, I’m sure Baekhyun is already running back home.”

The General lets the words sink in, fuming. He pushes his son to the ground. “You are a disappointment, Oh Sehun. Solarys doesn’t want you. Neither does Astra.”

The king shivers at the sight. “Sehun, this is despicable! All this because you lost your childhood?” He crouches down to meet him at eye level. “You’ve stooped so low.” 

Sehun smirks, “It was all worth it. Even if it was just for a moment of freedom.” 

The king shakes his head. “Baekhyun isn’t in Astra. He’s locked away here in Solarys.”

Chanyeol visibly tenses and Sehun picks up on it, chuckling silently. “I’m sure he is.”

The General grunts, his frown has deepened. “You’ll be seeing him soon, too.” 

Sehun’s eyes catches Chanyeol’s “I’m sure I will.”

Then, his father shoves him out of the room, undoubtedly to bring him to the dungeon. Chanyeol sighs, his vision blurred by tears. He looks out the window, noticing the sun rising. In the distance, the Astraen army stands tall and wide. War was upon them.

No one in the palace could sleep. The General had long left to be in the front lines. The royal family were up all night, afraid for what would come. Then, the sun had finally risen. The Astraen army had charged. And the war had begun. Chanyeol could hear the metal of the swords clanging, even if the war was far away. Arrows fell from the sky like rain. Astraen ranks did not only stay on the battlefield, they went further into the city. Solarys did the same to Astra. Chanyeol could only think of Baekhyun at the moment. He could only pray for his safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiii :))) hope you all are doing well <3 i completely forgot to update this ajdshjkad but here you go! (here, we finally see why sehun did what he did :/// still pretty stupid of him if you ask me)  
> btw, this is ending most likely in the next one or two updates 💕


	16. Befallings and Beginnings

Baekhyun woke up to the sound of screams. Eyes widening, he rushes to the window, watching fires erupt in the distance, complete havoc within his kingdom. He can hear cries of the innocent, the young, the old. In the distance, arrows and catapults pierce through the air. The Astraen army is no match to Solarys, that is a given. Frighteningly so, Solarys is quickly advancing towards the castle, and in no time, the place will be in shambles. The prince shivers, heading down the stairs, when he comes across his father grinning.

Overcome with rage, he pushes the king to the ground, scowling at him. “How could you smile in times like these? Solarys has done nothing wrong!”

The king chuckles. “Baekhyun, you know so little.” He gets up, dusting off his luxurious robes. “Ever wonder why we were in a civil war?” 

Baekhyun’s eyes widen, remembering when his grandfather was still alive. Only glimpses of the war could be remembered, but he knew that his grandfather died towards the end.

The king chuckles at Baekhyun’s bewildered expression. “I guess you’ll never know.” His eyes subtly glance at the room towards the end of the hallway and Baekhyun feels his throat close up. It was his grandfather’s study. He used to spend all his time there as a child, playing games with his grandfather and listening to his stories. Once he died, the place was boarded up, and no one’s been in it since. He tilts his head. _Is there something he doesn’t know?_

✦☼✦

Things had quickly gone awry. From both sides, the soldiers were set up, fighting a war that wasn't theirs. People within Solaryan cities were in hiding, whereas in Astra, they had been given no direction. People were completely distraught. Their homes were being destroyed and their hope was wavering. 

Chanyeol desperately wants to fight. Seeing bodies on the fields, Astraens getting closer to the castle- he needs to take action. Yet, even with his defense training, he doesn’t have enough skill to partake in war. He sulks, holed up in his room and praying for everyone’s safety. Baekhyun, the General, Yixing, his people, everyone. Feeling antsy, he impulsively heads to the dungeons. The guards there only bow to him as he barely acknowledges their presence, his eyes trained on one person. He stops in front of the cell, glowering at the pathetic man holed up in the corner of the room. 

“Do you feel good, Sehun?” 

He flinches at the voice, looking up expectantly at the visitor. 

“Answer me.” Chanyeol says it with authority, making the younger flinch.

Sehun shivers. “It felt good in the moment.”

“And now?” His fist curls around the bars.

Sehun hesitates. 

“ _Sehun_.”

“No.”

Chanyeol exhales, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You’ve brought this upon yourself.”

Sehun merely nods.

“You’ll stay here until we figure what to do with you,” he runs a hand through his already messy hair, “I still can’t believe you. I thought you were my friend, Sehun. I thought you cared. And yet, people are dying out there. They're tired and afraid. And for what? So you could prove to yourself that you are as useless as your father says?"

“It felt right!” he screams, shrinking further into the corner. The ground shakes violently as Astraen soldiers march towards the castle. Sehun cowers, “I regret it.”

“You’re lying. Waging a war because of your fucking daddy issues will forever taint you as a person. You don’t care about others, Sehun. It really shows now, doesn’t it? You sick bastard,” he spits out the words, despite feeling hurt himself. With a swift turn, he leaves the dungeon, letting his old friend take in his venomous words. 

Sehun, despite his situation, finds himself reflecting and regretting. It wasn’t right. And he does truly understand the weight of his actions, if the tremors beneath his feet mean anything. He squeezes his eyes shut, wishing that maybe one day he’ll be offered another chance, whether he deserves it or not. 

✦☼✦

Baekhyun wanders the castle corridors in worry. There has to be a _reason_. There has to be. Suddenly, he feels a tremor below his shoes, the ground shaking and suddenly the ceiling collapsing. Baekhyun screams, running through the crumbling marble and cement. Solarys has finally reached the castle. As he steps through the chandeliers, the gold, the rubble, he finds solace in the situation. It can only go up from here, right? The servants, officials, and other workers scurry out of the castle, rushing past the gates and into other shelters. From the top floor, the king and queen’s face of horror as their palace of riches tumbles makes Baekhyun smile. Only up from here. 

He takes a chance, running as the roof falls, heading deeper into the castle. He hopes, _prays_ that it’s open. He’s tripping over upturned furniture and gold vases, laughing with glee as he finally witnesses his prison crumbling. He reaches the end of the hallway, the ground still shaking under his feet, and approaches the now broken door. He starts heaving the marble floor that had fallen from the upper floor and clearing the entrance. Once the entryway is clear, he pushes the door open, walking into his grandfather’s study. He takes a sharp breath, glimpses of his childhood flashing through his mind. Everything inside looks just as he last saw it. He steps towards the desk in the center of the room, his hand feeling the mahogany surface. He remembers when he couldn’t even touch the top of the desk, his little hands reaching up and trying to see what his grandfather was working on. Blinking away tears, he takes a seat where his grandfather sat many years ago. The pens are neatly arranged like his grandfather liked, bringing a smile to his face. He finds himself pulling the drawer to his right open. Inside, there are many of Baekhyun’s old toys, his origami animals, and little knick knacks he used to keep himself entertained with. He stares at his past, before tilting his head at an unfamiliar object. A small, black notebook is hidden under all the objects. Baekhyun pulls it out and opens it, revealing scripted handwriting that he could recognize anywhere. His grandfather’s journal. Thumbing past a few pages, he finds the entries of when Astra's civil war began. And then he begins to read, despite the crumbling state his castle is in.

_Entry 8: I left the kingdom. It hurt so badly, stepping over the border, but it was worth it. I felt alive, free. It was everything I wanted Astra to feel. I might be a terrible king, leaving his kingdom that has him binded to it, but is it bad if I did for the betterment of my home? The moment my hair turned black, I embraced it. The first Astraen royal with black hair. It isn't a weakness to me. It isn’t betrayal. It is adventure, it is freedom, it is hope. And I hope only for Astra to grow._

Baekhyun freezes, paying no heed as the walls tumble around him. His grandfather had black hair. His grandfather had _escaped._ Baekhyun marvels at his grandfather's words. He is no different from him, it seems. He flips to the next page.

_Entry 9: When word had been spread that I had left, I was in Solarys. It really was beautiful. Not only the beauty of the kingdom, but the pureness of the people. It left me thinking, maybe Astra should be the same? After travelling and visiting other kingdoms, I realized how toxic Astra’s government is. It blocks people from the beauty of the world. We live in seclusion and in fear. But I know that we can only grow from this. I want to fix my kingdom. If people start to believe, truly believe that better things are out there, there may be a chance that we will no longer be tied to the Astraen soil. And as I passed over the border, back home, I knew Astra’s earth believed in my goal._

_Entry 14: After proposing the idea to the public, people were afraid. I spoke of all the places I had visited, sharing my tales of travels. I spoke mainly of Solarys, of its beauty and its government. I told them I wanted the same for our own home. Many sided with my hopes for a more accommodating society. But many were not willing to listen to my words. In their eyes, I was a traitor. A man who left his kingdom. All I could do was worry as people got reckless and formed their own opposing government, one that was not recognized by our own government. The worst part: my son and his wife were leading it. Is this the betrayal my subjects felt when they saw me return? My own son, against my word. I had never felt so hurt._

_Entry 16: War is breaking within our lands, and now everything is being put into perspective. My grandson, innocent as he is, might be able to turn this around. There is only so much I can do at this rate. My son, he’s too strong and I am afraid that I won’t survive. Word has been spreading that…_

_My son plans to kill me._

Baekhyun almost drops the journal. His jaw drops and his eyes glisten with tears.

_I think I'll let it happen. We’ve been at war for too long. People are tired, the soldiers are overworked, and my heart aches to see it. I want peace for my subjects, and if I must die for it to happen, then so be it. I feel like a fool. I’ve given up instead of fighting. I can only hope that when Baekhyunnie grows up, he’ll continue what I’ve always wanted from the start: freedom for the people._

He reads the last words with assurance. And with a newfound determination, Baekhyun holds the journal to his chest, slides the drawer shut and heads out of his grandfather’s study. 

It was magic. A calling. Baekhyun had hurried through the ruins of his prison castle, almost heading straight into the intruders, when he heard a squawk from above. Perched above the balcony was Blaze, tilting his head cutely at the prince. Baekhyun had never been so happy to see a bird. He chuckled, handing the journal to the phoenix, along with a note to its recipient. The bird stared at him knowingly before soaring off into the distance. He smiled at Astra’s ruins. New beginning. 

✦☼✦

_Suho,_

_This might be one of the oddest requests I can ask of an oracle from Solarys of all people. But you knew. You knew what was coming, and you were probably expecting this letter. I have enclosed my grandfather’s diary with this letter. Please, do anything you can with it to show the world the truth. Both Astra and Solarys are fighting the war for different reasons. I know my side, and though I may not know what is happening over there, Astra’s reasoning is flawed. We must put an end to this. I have hope that we can bring not only peace but morality to these kingdoms. I hope you can understand my wishes._

_-Prince Byun Baekhyun of Astra_

✦☼✦

_Eight Weeks Later_

Baekhyun woke up that morning with a sense of peace. The fighting had been going on for longer than he expected. The people were tired and hungry, their homes were destroyed and their hearts were heavy. Solaryan and Astraen soldiers had lost morale, their fighting sluggish and without direction. But today, everything bad would crumble. His parents had fled the broken castle a few weeks ago, claiming that he should die with it. He had only sent them a bitter smile as they left. They would pay for their crimes.

Blaze came flitting back to his room that morning, his now usual presence bringing comfort to the Light Prince. Baekhyun smiles unconsciously every time he sees the phoenix, knowing a piece of Chanyeol was always there. He chuckles, taking the rolled up parchment from his claws and reading its contents.

_Prince Baekhyun,_

_This will be the last message I will send to you. After many weeks of writing back and forth, it is with great happiness that I tell you that the journal will be published into the papers of every kingdom. It has taken some time, but I thank you for your patience. As you know from my previous letters, the process for approval was not easy, but I really wanted the best for you. I still do. I took the liberty of rewriting his words on hundreds of parchment, along with the help of a few others. Hopefully, the truth will be exposed and this war can end. It is only a matter of time. When this letter reaches you, the papers would have been released and the royal family of Solarys, as well as all other kingdoms, will know the truth. I wish you success in your upcoming reign as Astra’s king._

_\- Suho_

As if on signal, Baekhyun can feel the truth being shed. He pockets the letter, running out of the destroyed castle and into the fields, past all the ruins, soldiers, and shambles. There, in the nearest marketplace, is utter chaos. He grins, picking up the newly published article, the words of his grandfather rewritten for the world to see. The Astraen seal was on the parchment as well, marking its authenticity. And as the little town seemed to be shocked at the news, wide eyed people frantically retelling his grandfather’s legacy, Baekhyun could only find peace in the sight. 

✦☼✦

Chanyeol flinches as the door is slammed open. Immediately, Jongdae is on top of him, hugging him with glee. His expression is brighter than he’s seen it in months, unlike his own haggard and lifeless face.

“Your Highness! We’re saved!” he shoves the piece of parchment into Chanyeol’s hands. He scans the document, gasping at the exposé.

“Is this true, Jongdae?” 

He nods pointing to the seal on the corner of the page. “Approved by Astra.”

He cocks his head. _Why would they expose themselves?_ Jongdae smiles at him knowingly.

“Princeling,” Chanyeol says with awe. Not even properly dressed, he rushes out of the room, screaming at the top of his lungs for his father. The king briskly walks out of his study, tiredness written all over his features. 

“What is it, Chanyeol? You are aware that there are bigger issues-”

Chanyeol hands him the parchment with a smile. “Father, it’s over. Tell the General to withdraw the troops.” 

✦☼✦

Baekhyun’s heart felt light once more. Once he’d received word and seen Solaryan soldiers trudging back to the border, he finally exhaled. The Astraen army returned then, shocked to see a different person ruling their kingdom. Even so, rebuilding the kingdom was a grueling process. But he had done it. Once the journal was returned to him, he leafed through the pages to find his grandfather’s advisors and closest comrades, hoping to get information. Upon finding their whereabouts, he invited them to work alongside him, explaining his plans for Astra’s future. Most had agreed, glad to see hope in the young man’s eyes. And they’d done it. All the money his parents had stolen had gone back to the people, helping them rebuild homes and stores. 

Speaking of his parents, he made sure they were banished, allowing no foolish excuses from them. They had done enough. Let's see how far they can get, running away to different kingdoms with a ransom on their heads. Astra was in good hands now; his hands. Baekhyun rebuilt his castle and this time it was smaller, silver, and more inviting for the public. He’d even replanted trees in order to extend the forests and gave back as much as he could to preserve the kingdom’s beauty. 

People now finally recognize him as their ruler. Even though he has not been crowned, the Astraens see him as their king. To them, his dark hair is a sign of bravery and freedom. The cost of his dignity was nothing compared to protecting the lives of his people. Their support makes him giddy, since his whole life he was unknown. And now here he is, talking to his subjects from the main balcony, as they tell him about their day. It’s all he ever wanted. 

Well, maybe he wants one more thing.

Baekhyun trudges through the forest, quickly reaching the border. It no longer hurts anyone to step over now. People are no longer tied to the land. And Baekhyun grins as he crosses over to Solarys for the second time in his life. 

He recognizes him immediately. It had been months of no contact, and relief washes over him as he sees him smiling. He smiles back at him before running away from Astra, just for a second, to embrace his love. Chanyeol lifts him off the ground, spinning him around and kissing his hair.

And maybe Baekhyun’s crying once he’s set down. Maybe Chanyeol is too.

“I’m _so_ proud of you, princeling.” The words make him laugh and he brushes away some tears. He’s proud of himself, too. Chanyeol cradles his face in his palms, gazing at him with adoration.

“I missed you, Chanyeol.” Chanyeol only grins before he crashes their lips together, their hearts finally at ease when in each other’s arms. 

“I missed you too,” he mumbles into his mouth. The flame between them burns brighter than it ever had, their love renewed. When they finally let go, Baekhyun looks over the taller’s shoulder, gasping as he sees the royal family approaching.

Baekhyun bows to them formally as Chanyeol takes his side. The King of Solarys smiles.

“I want to apologize.” He hangs his head low. “I have assumed many things incorrectly, and I live forever in guilt because of my actions.”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “Your Highness…”

“No, Baekhyun, listen. Astra didn’t deserve what it went through. And after the other kingdoms were kept in the dark, due to the somewhat unsaid restrictions of the land, many were afraid to see if it’s true. This includes me. When your grandfather ruled, we used to visit often. He’d share his stories of being a king in order to prepare us for ruling Solarys. But when your parents took control, everything was hidden. The truth, the corruption, even you.” He steps forward, placing a hand on Baekhyun's shoulder. “What you’ve endured is not easy. Being neglected and rejected, running away, returning, watching your kingdom fall apart and then bringing it all back up. That was all you. You will make a fine king, Byun Baekhyun.”

He smiles softly, feeling Chanyeol squeeze his hand tightly. “Thank you, Your Highness. But, don’t apologize. Without you assuming, I would not have returned. And although the war my parents instigated was a little much, it also allowed for the truth to come out. I want to apologize on behalf of my parents. And I hope our kingdoms will work well together in the future.” He holds out a hand for the king to take, but he shakes his head.

“You might want to offer that hand to the one on your side,” he chuckles at Baekhyun’s dumbfounded expression, “We’re planning to step down from the throne.” 

Baekhyun turns to Chanyeol and offers his hand. “I hope we can work well together, then.”

With a cheeky grin, the Fire Prince grips his palm. “I hope so as well.” Then, he yanks Baekhyun closer, pecking his lips again. The Light Prince laughs, smacking his shoulder. 

Just then, the queen clears her throat. Baekhyun smiles prettily at her, despite his blush due to Chanyeol’s antics, and she gathers him in a hug. “You’ve done well, Baekhyun. Thank you for reviving one of the most special places in the world.” Baekhyun feels her tears soak into his shoulder. 

“Thank you for loving it,” he whispers as she wipes away his unshed tears.

From behind her, he sees another figure hurrying towards them. 

“Yixing?” 

The said man nods. The king huffs a laugh at the soldier’s stiffness. 

“According to our law, by breaking into the dungeons, threatening guards, and allowing a prisoner to escape, he would be banished from Solarys,” the king shakes his head, “But, instead, he requested that he return home, without tarnishing his title.”

Baekhyun nods, holding the soldier’s gaze. “Welcome back to Astra, General Zhang Yixing.”

“Thank you, Your Highness.” The soldier bows to his king, grateful for his generosity. 

Baekhyun merely places a hand on his shoulder to bring him up. “I’ve not been crowned yet,” he says with a grin.

✦☼✦

Weeks passed and things were definitely brighter. As he continued to rule, Baekhyun soon got comfortable being in the public eye. Fulfilling his grandfather’s wish, he reshaped the government, making it serve the people. The border tension was resolved when he declared that the people were free. Astrean subjects adored their king, as he finally allowed for freedom. He was happy with his people, his home, his friends, and his love. He felt full for the first time. In no time, the day of Baekhyun’s coronation came upon him. 

“Do you swear to protect your kingdom with fairness, exercise justice with mercy, and take actions for Astra’s best interest?”

With a hand held up, Baekhyun nods, “I swear.” 

“Then, here I bestow upon you the crown that recognizes you as Byun Baekhyun of the Stars, Lightbestower, and King of Astra. May you lead our kingdom well.” The official takes the glittering crown, silver entwined with diamonds and sapphires, and places it snugly on Baekhyun’s black hair. The new king bows to his subjects, who cheer loudly. 

A kingdom over, the same ceremony is happening with the newly appointed King of Solarys. It marks a new beginning, and the people are finally at ease, knowing that the relationship between Astra and Solarys is cordial (or maybe even more than that). 

Announcing the relationship between the two kingdoms’ kings was probably the most awkward thing both Chanyeol and Baekhyun had to go through, but nevertheless, their subjects only showered the two of them with never ending support and the hopes of a possible marriage (cue the furious blushing from the two of them). Chanyeol and Baekhyun were glad they could be open about their relationship without getting hatred. They’d visit each other often, and many times they’d stay in each other’s kingdoms, learning more about the culture and their subjects. Chanyeol fell in love with the new and improved Astra, especially because of its ruler. Baekhyun found himself visiting Solarys whenever he felt too cold, when he needed some warmth from his lover. 

“Princeling!” Chanyeol rushes to him, collecting him in a warm embrace. Baekhyun buries his head into the taller’s neck as he picks him up and spins him around. 

Baekhyun frowns, “I’m a king, Chanyeol.”

He looks as if he’s in deep thought before, “Kingling?”

Baekhyun chuckles at that, letting himself drop down to the ground. “Silly.”

Chanyeol kisses his forehead. “Only for you, my love.”

Baekhyun shakes his head in amusement, holding the taller’s hand as they walk through the forests behind the silver castle. “I miss you too much, you know?”

Chanyeol’s smile is cheeky, but he nods. “Me too.”

“I wish we weren’t so far apart.”

“We’ll be fine, Baekhyun. Once we get married, we’ll think of something.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “You’re sure we’ll get married?”

“Are you not?”

Baekhyun looks at him then, noticing how mature Chanyeol has gotten in just a year of knowing him. And how he himself has matured. “I am.”

Chanyeol kisses him then, placing a steady hand on his lower back as they write a new chapter of history under the shade of an evergreen. 

“How about Kingdom of Firelight? Combine our homes,” Chanyeol asks, swiftly hopping over the border like a child. Baekhyun laughs, a few steps behind him. 

“I’d like to see that happen.” He looks down, the borderline so faint. He smiles unconsciously at what he’s accomplished, what _they’ve_ accomplished. Yes, he’s unsure of many things. How to lead differently, how to protect well. But he’s Byun Baekhyun and he’s fearless. Chanyeol looks back at him questioningly. For a moment, there’s confusion in his eyes before his expression turns soft. He holds out a hand, like it’s a stepping stone. Baekhyun steps over the division, staring into his lover’s eyes. Behind him, Astra will always be waiting. And he knows he'll return soon, but it’s all just refreshing to him. His feet lead him to Chanyeol, whose eyes dance with joy once their hands intertwine and they head towards the golden castle. And this time, he doesn’t look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over!!! 🥳🥳🥳  
> I had so much fun writing this! This is the first time I've written something as I went along, and it was interesting experimenting with that. It was really difficult to go into something cold and with a very faint idea of what I wanted. However, I'm really happy with how this played out. Sorry if this chapter is kinda of all over the place, and full of summary, but I kind of struggled with how I wanted to end this. If anybody would like an explanation of anything, please let me know! There are a lot of things I left unsaid purposely, especially with Sehun and Baekhyun's parents. In my eyes, the story was mainly based on Baekhyun's push and pull relationship with his kingdom. Despite the romance with Chanyeol and all the trivial matters, he still put his kingdom first. I tried really hard to focus on that in this chapter, hoping to showcase how he finally was able to feel at peace with Astra and his life. If you have any questions about anything, please ask away :)) I'd love to help clear things up.
> 
> Anyway, I want to thank everyone who read this and gave it a chance 💗💗💗 it really means a lot!


End file.
